Water Love
by Swii
Summary: Being edited, then perhaps being completed if I find the stomach for it.
1. Salt Water Fear

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy... this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well...there's yaoi...cute mermaid boys...water dragons...maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM...you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way...I'll still say it...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

**

* * *

**

Let's begin now...

* * *

The gradient of the ocean was always a fascinating thing to watch and try in vain to order. Far from the land the blue was a dark thing and nearly black from the depth. It was a navy blue that stretched far and wide, jealously covering the earth with its color. Moving back in where the fishing boats can be seen, one would no longer be afraid of the mystery unseen in the deep. The water turned ever slightly into a normal blue with rhythmic waves moving it high and low. Slowly the sapphire washed itself of even more shades as it grew to be lighter and lighter with each wave. The water still held a majestic brightness even as it soon appeared turquoise from the white sandy beach. Viewing it as a whole the ocean seemed to go through a metamorphosis from dark to light ending at the beach where innumerable amounts of people have come before to contemplate the water. 

Dark crimson eyes looked out into the clear blue waters pondering the cheerful image cast over the cold depths of the unbelievable. He scowled at the liquid thinking softly along the lines of 'if looks could kill...' The cerulean waves lulled onto the sand continuously doing nothing to quell his open detest of the ocean. He glared at it fiercely feeling oddly wronged by the water. Just looking at it made him narrow his eyes even more. From the window high up in the hotel room he finally turned, gold bangs turning with him. He had tri-colored hair, a completely natural phenomenon. His bangs hung like captured lightning bolts and the rest of his hair was black with dark red tips. Forget the hair and odd look. One mere glance at his hard crimson eyes was enough to stop any thought of making a remark on the hair.

"No," he forcefully said, carefully spitting out the one syllable. His word was hard, unmovable and it could be imagined whether he was just being stubborn.

"Oh come on! The water can't be that bad," quickly replied another voice from the room. He had tousled blond hair and rich brown eyes with that encouraging smile on his face. He spoke with a sense of pleading and cajoling, trying hard to stir the other from his place. Another man came into the lavish hotel room just then, the sound of the door unlocking, a blunt welcome. Icy blue eyes looked out behind thin frames and effortlessly scanned the room. Sighing, he removed his glasses with arrogant grace and prepared himself for speaking to the others.

"Now, now puppy. It's not his fault that _our dear Yami is afraid of seawater_." His sarcasm was not wasted. The azure eyes glanced at the aforementioned man's angered face before letting a small smirk show.

"Quiet, Kaiba! I don't fear it, I _loathe _it!" Yami shouted back.

"Whatever you say, Yami," Kaiba shrugged continuing on in his mocking tone, "Puppy and I are going down to the beach, something we had planned to do since first stepping on the plane." The statement was absolutely dripping with hidden accusations.

The blonde looked helplessly between the two wanting to be angry and yell at the both of them while also wishing for them to get along by themselves. He went to Kaiba's side however knowing when to play his part. The tri-color haired man only scowled in their direction as they left.

"Come meet us at the restaurant for dinner!" the blonde decided to call back before leaving out the door as well.

Yami 'hmmed' in understanding at the dinner invitation and turned back to the window overlooking the ocean. He slumped down into a hotel chair, resting while trying not to fall asleep.

Hotel chairs are a funny thing. They may be a bit boring and match far too much with the rest of the room, but they were always incredibly comfortable...especially if one were to slouch down deep enough and close their eyes. With this knowledge it would be no surprise that Yami had fallen asleep.

30 minutes later found Yami in the hotel room just waking up with the afternoon sun just about to set. He yawned and then pulled himself up from the sleep trap previously known as the hotel chair while moving towards the window. Each room in the hotel had a unique view and to him it was one of the best. Yami didn't like salt water in any way but looking at it was all right to him. Sliding open the glass door he stepped out onto the small balcony and leaned against the iron frame bending closer to the view. Yami flicked a gold bang to the left of his face and hunted through the people still on the beach. It was no wonder that the beach was nearly empty despite it still being a nice time. Seto Kaiba was a rich prodigy that had no problem in showing it. The hotel they were staying in was relatively small but had its own private beach sections.

Yami stopped...there, there they were. He recognized the shade of blonde hair next to Seto's own brown. He appeared to be sticking out from the beach...

Seto was buried in the sand! Yami chuckled slightly making sense of why Jou was playing in the sand. The two were a fantastic pair despite often seeming to hate each other. It was a pointless thing really...something Yami had immediately seen through at first sight.

Yami focused on the sun casting a warm glow over palm trees and other green plants farther in than the beach. The sight was dazzling and wonderfully relaxing. It was a wonder he didn't fall asleep again watching the whole place and how the ocean seemed to fit. He still hated the water even if it was a beautiful thing to look at. Yami gazed at it some more slipping back into his odd dislike for it. It was saturated with salt and strange and mysterious...and...had a large fish?

Crimson eyes opened wide and ran back into the hotel room looking for a set of binoculars. Seeing them on the table he grabbed them and raced back out onto the balcony. Yami raised it to his eyes seeking that light blue fin he had glimpsed earlier. No fish should be that big and be that color! The circle of what could be seen danced madly across the blue waves caked with white froth. Back and forth he swept them from side to side, looking.

Nothing...it was gone. Whatever it was was gone and nothing was left save a swimmer.

Someone was still swimming that far out? The man wasn't even using his arms! Yami switched a knob clarifying the image slightly. Was the fish swimming behind him? Oh...what if it was a shark? Then again, sharks don't have those type of fins that seemed huge and decorative...

Yami stopped his idiotic worrying and kept watching the swimmer, noticing black hair streaked with other colors that were harder to see. The fish was gone and then back again...it continued disappearing and reappearing for a while. The swimmer swam through a place where the sun reflected onto the water making things there extremely bright. For a moment the fish and boy were merged. Yami pulled away from the binoculars. He decided that Kaiba's binoculars were broken, as he stepped back from the balcony edge to only notice how being so intensely focused, he had been leaning over the edge. He left the balcony feeling slightly strange and a bit curious at what exactly he had seen. Yami sighed and slumped back into the chair, completely defeated. Although he was not really tired, he somehow found himself drifting off to sleep again in the hotel chair with hard cushions and ugly floral designs.

Yami would rely on his stomach to wake him before dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a fic that I'll be entering the Plot Bunny Challenge with...it's currently incomplete but I still have four days left before the deadline. I better stop being lazy...

I hope you enjoyed this little starting chapter. Please review!


	2. Sharing a Sunset

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy... this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well...there's yaoi...cute mermaid boys...water dragons...maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM...you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way...I'll still say it...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now...**

* * *

Sharing a sunset can be imagined as wondrously romantic if it were to be imagined at all. The thought of the sun blazing yellow with shimmering light, illuminating as much of the sky as it possibly could, brought a strange calm to the heart. Bright rays stretched their fingers to the wispy clouds, constantly reaching for more. Away from the near blinding sun the sky was a painter's masterpiece created from years of work into a simple perfection.**

It was an easy thing, the colors, but incorporated together the effect brought out awestruck amazement. The clouds were like cotton balls that were stretched and thin, lingering in front of the vain sun. They were light pink and faintly orange where the sun could see them and a soft purple where it could not. The sky itself boasted of a rich blend of yellow orange with the sun and clouds playing lead roles.

A mouth of dark blue chased after the sun down into the ocean dancing with the light cast from the sun. One half of the sky was host to the coming moon and a shadow of it could be seen as well. The blue part curved around the orb of setting sun, half sunken in the water while some patches in the rising waves bore the gold leaked from the sun.

Altogether it was a symphony of color with the quiet whispering of the moon playing into the loud sun. Accompanying it was the sky and clouds; a soft tune in the background. The beautiful melody settled things down to a light drifting feeling to the point of having it seem to lift you away.

From the beach would be two beach chairs circled with candles and a small table holding wine and glasses in between. Is that what it meant to share a sunset?

Yami looked out the window through half-lidded eyes not tired at all but not feeling like getting up either. Outside the sun was setting and night was beginning. From his view he could see two white beach chairs facing the sun, burned out candles circling the place. Two people were walking away, hand in hand, a blonde and a brunette. He sighed thanking his lucky stars that the two were finally done with the romance. Yami crept up from the chair pausing to glare for a brief second at the dastardly thing. A practiced hand reached up to brush the one lock of gold back to the left and tucked it expertly behind his ear. Slowly he walked to the door, checked to see if he had a hotel card with him, and left the room...not a word said at all.

The hotel was the best of the best however tacky their sense in furnishing was. The whole thing had an old color scheme, a beige brown following through. The floor was tiled marble with speckled burgundy and random white streaks while a long narrow carpet lined the center. The carpet was far too floral for Yami's liking even if it matched with the gold leaf ivy wallpaper and flowers at every end of the hallway. The building was plain in floor plans with a simple to understand square design holding through. The halls looked all the same with matching chandeliers even. It was Victorian styled and incredibly stylish, is a bit redundant sometimes. The stairs were wider than normal stairs and tiled as well, with a light wooden handrail on both sides. Everywhere things were decorated with excruciating details...down the rose carved at the end of the railings on the stairs.

Yami brushed past the fancy décor and ignored the well-planned color scheme intent on making his way to dinner. The hotel was well equipped with several restaurants, bars, pools, a spa, and tennis courts. As agreed on the plane ride there they would be eating at the oceanside one tonight.

Leather boots tapped across smooth polished tile walking quite fast toward the back exit. On the first floor the entire hotel was changed from the stuffy old style to one open to the outside and in, a hollow shell almost. Inside those halls the walls were replaced by huge columns of stone intricately carved with leaf designs and such. The center was a huge garden, which the hall wrapped around. Around the halls two left turns later was a small paved road through a man-made jungle wonderfully imitated from nature's own. Following the road led to the beach and walking to the right side was a restaurant currently serving two customers. Yami walked in. Now they were serving three.

"Right on time, Yami!" Jou laughed waving him over. Yami smiled back pleasantly taking a seat with his back to the waves. Seto had his glasses on again and was reading the menu held elegantly an exact foot away from his face while he read. A waiter came by with another menu handing it to Yami as he sat.

"Thank you," Yami quickly said to the waiter. A curt nod was returned as he walked away. Yami paged through the large menu. "So then, Kaiba, what do _you _recommend?" Yami asked mockingly, not at all hiding the falseness in his voice.

"Why, my _dear_ Yami, I would recommend you stuff your mouth and thereby prevent yourself from further embarrassing yourself at this restaurant," replied Seto with an equally false tone. This time Jou lost the meaning of being angry at them and only rolled his eyes.

Jou raised a finger in the air turning toward where some waiters were standing. "Excuse me, Mr. Waiter...perhaps we could have an idea of what would be nice."

A man dressed in a red vest over a white shirt came over, smiling at the customers.

"Yes, Senor, our restaurant specializes in seafood. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"No, but thank you. I'd like to order a seafood soup, followed by crab bisque, and apple pie a la mode." Seto cut in.

"And what to drink?" the waiter asked jotting notes down on a small notepad.

"Bordeaux wine, if you have it."

"Oh , how coincidental!" The waiter smiled. "We have a bottle of it just matured this year."

"Quite."

"And what about yourself Senor?"he asked Jou.

"Same as my friend but with stuffed crabs instead."

"Excellent choice."

"You, Senor?" he asked Yami, his pen pointed his way.

"Seafood soup sounds wonderful. I'd also like the fish filet served with vinaigrette, and some of your fruitcake dribbled with honey perhaps?" Yami ordered putting down the menu.

"All right, Senors. So, that would be three soups, a crab bisque, a stuffed crab, a fish filet with vinaigrette, two apple pies a la mode, a fruitcake with honey, and a bottle of Bordeaux?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're quite welcome gentlemen." He collected the three menus leaving the group to themselves.

Yami toyed with the red rose in the glass vase in the center of the table. He leaned quite casually with his elbows on the table.

"We are in a top notch restaurant, forget that it's near the beach. I expect you to understand to keep your elbows off the table." Seto reprimanded him thoroughly. Yami only glared back at him removing his elbows and turning his attention to the actual restaurant.

Only two other tables were occupied. One with several old men in suits possibly discussing a business deal and the other table had a couple sitting there talking quietly to each other. Soft piano music played in the background, a nice little tune despite how no one particularly paid any mind to it. The table was a dark wood without a tablecloth to fit the theme. From the outside it resembled a large circular hut with a straw roof and unrefined wooden steps. Inside it kept the beachside theme but was noticeably more proper. The tables were each set with forks, spoons, and knives with the smallest ones near the plate. A glass of water with eight cubes of ice sat in front of everyone.

Yami took a sip, hoping to feel less thirsty. The cold water was not bad but Yami preferred water without ice.

The waiter came back with a basket of rolls and a plate of butter under the silver cover.

"Thank you," Jou said helping him place the basket on the table. He smiled and left again.

Yami soon grew bored of the place and not being allowed to lean on the table from the ever proper Seto, he settled for leaning on the arm of the chair. Seto only glanced at him before dismissing the gesture. Technically speaking he wasn't breaking any rules.

Jou was already buttering a roll and biting into it and Yami began as well. He might as well feed himself.

"So, Yami. What could you possibly do in a hotel room that you would not do at the beach?" Seto asked.

"Sleep," was the quick answer. Yami continued eating the roll.

"You could have slept on the beach."

"And you could have held hands with Jounouchi on the balcony. I believe the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet was _quite_ romantic." Yami replied without delay. His words were quite cutting and out of the corner of his eye he could see a faint blush on Jou's face.

Seto fumed. How dare he! If anything at all Yami should be greatly thankful to be even on this trip. This was supposed to be just Jou and himself in Mexico enjoying summer to the fullest.

"I believe you have stepped over the boundary with your point," Seto answered back slowly and precisely.

"Then you admit it was still a point," Yami said again undaunted. He bit into the roll yet again. Looking into Jou's brown eyes he softened a bit -a noticeable apology.

"So what _did _you do all afternoon?" Jou asked breaking the uneasy air between the two.

"I slept, I practiced hate for the ocean while balancing a love for the view, I spied on the both of you, and I believe I saw a mermaid." Yami answered offhand as the waiter returned with the soup.

"As they would say in France, bon appetite!"

"Thank you," all three replied.A smile and then the waiter left.

"Now what did you mean by 'spying'?" Seto inquired.

"And what on _earth_ did you mean by mermaid?" Jou asked further.

"To Kaiba, I meant that sharing the sunset was a fantastic idea. Also, earlier Jounouchi seemed to be enjoying himself as he buried you in the sand..." a full red flush from Seto, "and as for Jounouchi, I meant that out in the ocean, swimming from far out to nearer to the cliffs, I saw a mermaid." Yami took the soup spoon and sipped his soup nonchalantly.

"You've been staring at the sun for too long, haven't you?" Seto stated bluntly.

"Perhaps," Yami answered along with a shrug of his shoulders, "but I am certain I saw a mermaid."

"Whatever, pal. I just hope you're enjoying the trip," Jou answered beginning on his soup as well.

"So...a mermaid?" Seto laughed. "I don't believe you."

"That doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because I _saw _a mermaid." Yami sipped the soup not even looking at Seto as he answered. Dinner continued. The mermaid subject was dropped as Seto and Jou talked about how the first day of their trip was _just wonderful_. Yami looked on still sipping.

He had _seen _a mermaid.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! The second fastest I ever updated anything! Celebrate! I also have some notes to make.

(1)Yami was awake through the whole thing watching Seto and Jou 'sharing a sunset.' I only wrote the end part because it would be redundant otherwise. I hope you enjoyed that little thing though!

(2)Yuugi will not be coming into this fic until either the next chapter, the next next chapter, or even the next next next chapter. Sorry to those of you who can't wait!

(3)I love it when Kaiba wears glasses!

(4)To those of you who haven't noticed already I intend to do a lot with this fic. Already you might have noticed the relationship between Seto and Yami is less than happy. In fact, I think making them get along would be unfair to their character. Furthermore Jou might be slightly more polite, I think this is plausible if he's with Seto for so long. Also, you might even imagine Seto and Jou as more like parents to Yami...it helps me a lot imagining them that way. Either way you think of it they are not quite friends. That was just a little clue to help you ponder what might happen.

(5)I planned a lot more description on the sky following through but I'll push that back next chapter.

(6)The things that they ordered are possibly not even too fancy. I don't really care. I tend not to care too much about food and this is the result of poor effort. Oh well.

(7)I advise you to look for foreshadowing. It is there.

(8)Yes...their location is finally revealed. They are indeed vacationing in Mexico. I've been there once before but that doesn't matter. It matters that Yami will be near water. As for mermaids in Mexico...who knows?

(9)I apologize for my dumb computer being so dumb. 'a la mode' has a accent mark, a line going down from left to right on the 'a.' I forget if there might be anything else it missed. By the way...a la mode is a French term for when deserts and such have a scoop of ice cream over it. So Jou and Seto have basically ordered apple pie with a scoop of ice cream on top. Also, 'senor' is probably lower-case...oops. I honestly forget. It should also have a curvy line over the n.

(10)I also apologize if anything may be grammatically incorrect. I focused mainly on getting it longer. These chapters have not been beta-read so if anything slips through please let me know!

That's it for those...I tend to ramble quite a bit. Anyway I should update quite sporadically although as for that I really can't quite know. Now I'll thank my reviewers!

**Lady Shinigami: **Thank you very much! I hope this is considered soon! (I'm procrastinating studying for French to type this!)

**bast4: **Wow...I never had someone tell me so many things that could happen. So far no one has guess at all for my fics! (Except for some pairings on mediaminer!) I'm glad that you're happy too! As to your questions...nope. Guess again! I practically wrote the info above for you. A note on the pairings is that Bakura and Ryou may or may not be mentioned. With your review I just might change my mind and actually write their characters! Anyway...enjoy!

**The Uncreative One: **Thank you very much! This is my first time writing something like this! I'm a total Ryou fan...but Yami and Yuugi are too cute to ignore! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Hopeless Case:** I can totally relate to reading about romance! Thank you very much on the compliments in detail. I actually write the detailed parts on the bus. I usually get so bored that details come jumping at me. I really hope you liked this chapter! Read and review!

**Misura: **Again! You've reviewed me again! I feel accomplished! Before I go on rambling about how wonderfully you write...I should focus on replying. Flow is something I actually never focus on...maybe that's what makes it flow? As for character intros...I try to be different. Thank you for noticing. I hope you continue reading!

Thank you to all my readers! If you have a comment about info, or just want to say something, please leave a review! (I'm such a review-hog...)


	3. So what was it?

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy... this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well...there's yaoi...cute mermaid boys...water dragons...maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM...you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way...I'll still say it...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now...**

* * *

**

When Yami arrived at Golden Sunset, clad in his habitual leather, the sun had lost its blinding brightness. It was a dying ember as he walked in, and by the time he walked out, Seto and Jou following close behind, it had already been claimed by the ocean.

The night sky just arrived, and from the glow left behind the sun, it slowly darkened to a blue...then to a near black. Yami followed the paved road back to the hotel. He didn't know why Seto and Jou tolerated him so much. He knew that his behavior was rather childish at times. It couldn't be helped. To him, Seto was a sophisticated prat that absolutely needed to have someone stand up to him. Needless to say the two did not get along at all. They were oil and water; each were stubborn in their ways and set about them as well. He continued walking, wondering why he had told them that he had seen a mermaid. Earlier it was just the binocular's fault, or had it been a trick of the light? Yami sighed softly into the night air feeling slightly ashamed not knowing just which excuse it had been. He sighed again feeling even more ashamed knowing they were just excuses. So did that mean that he had actually seen a mermaid? Preposterous. There were no such things. So then, his only reason for saying that was to see the expression on Kaiba's face. Yami could deal with that having done that. After all, surely that was worth telling a little white lie?

Tall lamp posts lined the curving road illuminating the gray pavement. Even _they _were intricately detailed with ivy vines. Every three blocks there was a bunch of grapes hanging from one of the curling vines on the ground. Yami kept his head down as he noted small things like that. He counted the grape carvings oblivious to everything else. He failed to see how much the crashing waves behind him seemed so much to be staring at him.

Seto had an arm around Jou and both were walking slowly and near aimlessly, stopping to admire the wondrous plants that were native to this place. Seto breathed easily and felt completely relaxed as he looked around this paradise. The air was salty yet fresh from the ocean and it mixed with the sweet aroma of flowers. Jou only walked closer to Seto down the path but he looked forward. Ahead of them both was Yami and although he was ahead he seemed quite sad. Jou shoved that thought away knowing that nothing could be drawn from a back view. He still could not take away the knowledge that Yami was indeed not at his happiest. However, when was he ever?

Away from the Golden Sunset from which they dined, Jou could easily remember the events at dinner. He was the one that observed things and remembered them when no one else bothered. Jou clung to Seto, and Seto, being sensible for once, wound his arm tighter around Jou. It was not the most happiest night indeed.

The soup turned out to be delicious and was far greater than even Seto's expectations. They ate quietly in the restaurant aside from the small conversation that Jou tried to create. They ended in a nervous laugh from Jou himself. Conversation was a failure. In the end Seto soon forgot Yami and imagined dining alone with Jou as the reality. Yami only returned to his fish filet cutting it with his knife a bit harder than he intended. He tried to bring himself to talk but the background music and easy atmosphere was more threatening than the ocean outside. No matter how much he wanted to say something, anything even, it seemed easier to keep quiet. Kaiba was...someone who simply did not understand, and Jou was someone who tried but failed. The waiter came back very often clearing away finished dishes and bringing back new ones. Yami finally took his last bite of fruitcake, the pineapple doused in honey, and put his fork down.

"Dinner was lovely," he said interrupting Seto and Jou.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that," Seto answered. Whether it was real or not Yami didn't care. Seto just had that way that made any effort of being polite moot.

"Dinner was nice." Yami said again halfheartedly.

"Oh, I agree!" Jou carried on smiling. If Yami was trying than he might as well try too."What did you think, Seto?"

Seto dabbed his lips daintily with a napkin. "The dinner was excellent, and I'm glad we all enjoyed it." The two returned to their conversation and Yami sat back sipping the glass of Bordeaux as nonchalantly as possible. He could sink into the seat and neither of the two would really notice or care. Through Jou's perspective the dinner was a silent battle and far from excellent, lovely, or even nice. He did nothing.

Back into the large pavilion-like first floor the trio continued up to their rooms. Yami was still the lead walking slowly up the steps feeling tired despite sleeping the majority of the afternoon. He was so worn out these days.

At the door Yami took out the card he had in his pocket and inserted it into a slot above the handle. A small light turned green and Yami opened the door. Inside the room it felt very cool and different from the weather outside. He closed the door leaving Seto and Jou to come in with their own key. Yami was in a sour mood.

While Yami looked out into the ocean again he thought of all the things he could remember that happened today. He couldn't quite nail what exactly had him so angry. Everything was going well. Seto and Jou were cheerful together, and he was happy for them. So why did he have to feel so odd? Yami sighed again and again while pacing hear the window, each time feeling more and more aggravated about why he was this way. He didn't hate Seto because sometimes they got along quite well. Jou was indeed more friendlier but Seto was all right. It wasn't as if the vacation was bad either because he did feel better in this environment.

So what was it?

Yami stepped out onto the balcony again. Seto and Jou were apparently showering together so that left him on his own devices. The moon was now completely dominating the sky casting a white glow all around the dark blue sky that rivaled the ocean's own hue. Yami thought of the two...the sun and the moon. Seto and Jou were also different as night and day yet _they_ were together. Was he jealous? Was he lonely? Yami sank into his arms and leaned against the railing. The two were leaving to go scuba diving somewhere. What would he do when they were gone?

Worse yet, what would he do had they actually left him? He'd be an idiot not to realize that he depended on the two. A groan, a shaking of the head trying to clear away questions where there would be no point in answering. Yami looked at the view again. The view looked at him back. Supposing there _was _something in the water...would it matter?

Jou laughed and playfully hit Seto's shoulder.

"We're never showering together again!" he cried indignantly.

"Ah...but puppy! I love you!" Seto answered back cuddling Jou. Jou sighed holding Seto up steady.

"Yami!" he called out.

"Yes, Jounouchi?" Yami replied.

"We're done, but I think Seto might be slightly drunk," Jou giggled again.

An eyebrow raised, "so might you" was the answer. Jou laughed and waved it aside supporting Seto up as the two left for bed.

Yami watched after them from the balcony and then came inside. He shut the glass door and pulled the curtains shut so the light would not disturb him. Then he too took a shower.

Vacations are meant to be enjoyable and relaxing. The goal is to lose yourself in a new environment where you won't need to find it. Afterwards you'd leave to go back from where you came and back into the normal lifestyle so you can look forward to the next vacation.

Yami lied in bed with the comforter wrapped around him loosely. Seto and Jou were on vacation. What about him? Was he on vacation then? Yami turned to the side closing his eyes.

He was beyond tired.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter! I'm so glad to actually be updating. Thanksgiving weekend will get me enough time to update soon as well! I'm so glad. I'd like to add that this chapter's flow might be slightly off. It was written in two parts so I might have started something I didn't carry through. I didn't check either. (Lazy author.) I also have to add that this chapter was a filler at best but quite enriching about the characters. In my opinion it was horrible in comparison to the last but that's my opinion. I think Yuugi will be in the next chapter though. I also bounced off ideas for the story and ending with my friends and I'm glad to say that everything is all planned out!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Yana5:** I can't say anything because I'd give away the plot although I'll be kind in this case. I promise that it'll end all happy, romantic, and sappy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Shinigami: **Wow. The eternal thanks is much appreciated and will be returned by eternal you're welcomes! Yes, French and Spanish are lost on me. Thankfully I got a 100 on the test. I now know where some major cities are in France. As for high school...I'm in middle school, eighth grade to be precise. I have no idea what I'll do in high school. Thanks for the review though!

**Hopeless Case: **Yuugi will be in the next chapter. Thank you very much for understanding though! Please continue reading and thank you very much for reviewing!

**Carmen5-Nemrac: **Thanks for reviewing! And yes, poor Yami indeed! I hope you liked this chapter update!

**Mists:** Thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you liked it so far. Please keep reading!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: **Thanks and I will! Yuugi is coming in the next chapter, just to let you know! I'm glad you like description...I get it from the most strangest places. Thank you for adding me onto your lists! I feel very happy! I'm elated! Etc. I hope you enjoy this fic!

**KNT:** Cute? Wow...YAY! I can write cute! I'm listening to your review and updating soon. Please enjoy and keep reviewing!

I hope everyone likes this fic! (Despite the fact of varying chapter lengths.) Please review!


	4. Swimmingly

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** Angela (orangeaura868)

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

Let's begin now…

**(o)(o)(o)**

The moon was a beautiful thing. A silver rim was cast around it, illuminating the dark sky. Pure white leaked onto the soft rippling waves in high tide. Something broke the white stream running straight through the center of the ocean where there was light. It swam swiftly and gracefully, able to just dance with the waves but preferring to cut straight through. He was late.

Not a cloud was in the sky but he did not care. A skilled tail came up into the air to drive him deep into the ocean. It was brought down with a splash of cold liquid and he disappeared beneath the dark enigma. The sight of the water overtook that of the sky. His eyes took a split second to adjust. Funny how the moon is jealous of the ocean when the ocean itself turned crystalline and reflecting to better mirror the moon. The merboy did not care for their idle envy of each other. They could argue all they liked. He was late.

Even far into the night the water was filled with every fish imaginable. The ocean was remarkably still beneath the surface. To the merboy the water wasn't even that cold. To him it felt perfect. It felt like home. Hundreds of colorful reef fish moved idly back and forth and some less than others. Yuugi could sense that they were sleeping, or resting at least. Knowing exactly how sensitive the fish were in this state, he slowed his pace. The slower speed aggravated him greatly though. He was late.

Frustrated, Yuugi swam up higher up to be of less disturbance to the reefs below. Far enough out in the ocean he dived back down again. His speed was that of a swordfish's and soon he was rewarded with the site of the city below. The castle stood tall from the depths, an easy beacon to call him home by. The monument comprised of tall towers filled with rooms piled one on top of the other all intertwined with silver rings. The city was scattered below it in a way that the castle could be seen wherever you went. The place seemed to glow brightly in the night. Orbs of light projected from every angle, and deep beneath the surface the ocean had it's own sun and moon. At this moment the orbs were dim to allow the merpeople rest. Yuugi swam on by quickly. He'd seen the city thousands of times before and didn't bother contemplating the beauty of it anymore. He was late.

The rocky terrain of the ocean floor was already mapped in his mind. He skirted to the left to avoid a column of rocks and swam through a hole formed by the loop in another formation. He unconsciously thought back to all those bright early mornings where he played and raced with his friends. Yuugi put in an extra burst of speed just for them. Maybe he wouldn't be so late after all.

The vegetation soon cleared away to reveal the planned and orderly civilization of merpeople. The towns and buildings were arranged in a spiral like a conch shell. The buildings themselves were colorful and bright made of stone that was now covered in coral. In the center lay the castle, high over head. Yuugi swam straight through not bothering about following the main road that went in circles. Within a minute he was there. He slowed down, bringing his tail down. The stretch from there was well paved and finer than the towns. Nearing the castle Yuugi's pace slowed down considerably. He swam with a flawless grace into the palace. The young prince learned the royal refinement at a young age. It was drilled into him and slowly elegance became a habit.

Guards were dressed in a special armor with the royal seal, and lined the halls. They carried long spears that glinted as false light hit it. The weapon looked piercing. A guard at the door glanced at him as he came in. They knew he was late too. Beams supported arched hallways with open space between each column. Each floor was tall and magnificent. Yuugi took a left and moved down the fabulous stone hall. There ahead of him was the throne room and Yuugi tried to enter nonchalantly.

"Where have you been?" a voice spoke up behind him. Right next to the doorway was a mermaid. Her arms were crossed and her violet tail fin waved back and forth impatiently. Yuugi merely had to listen to the voice to know who it was. He turned tentatively to check her expression. Mai was deeply annoyed. Yuugi cringed inwardly at the image.

"Well, you see Mai…I was just going out for a little swim and…" Yuugi began nervously. He watched as Mai sighed exasperated and he paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Save it for someone who'll believe you." She replied. Then she tried another tactic, "I know you don't want to be here but _please_ it's for your own good."

"Well isn't that wonderful. At least someone knows that I don't want to be here. Besides, Mai, you know just as well as I do that doing something for your own good was just another form of persuasion. Don't you turn against me now too."

Mai grinned. Her long blond hair flowed over her shoulders as she swam closer. "Never would even think of it, Yuugi. But sometimes you just have to do some things whether you want to or not. That's what it's like living life as a merboy."

"Mer-_man_." Corrected Yuugi, he tried to look disappointed and stern. His attempts were complete failures and to Mai he looked like he was pouting. She ruffled his tri-colored hair.

"Whatever you say, kid." She smiled, "go on now. They're all waiting." She gave her little brother a hug and a slight push in the general direction of the chamber.

The chamber in which the King sat was large and colorful. Numerous deep-sea plants were placed in jars and large flower pots at each end. The actual chamber was several floors and seemed to stretch endlessly. The floor was smooth rock, a marble slab from long ago. Huge thick pillars held up the room with more arches in between. The general color was a pale blue with a calming atmosphere to it. Yuugi was far from calm though as he swam closer to the throne.

There were fewer people than there should have been. He was supposed to meet the prince of Atlantis tonight. He was supposed to be surrounded with unfamiliar faces all from Atlantis and his father's own kingdom. There were supposed to be spectators eager for the two kingdoms to be joined by their marriage. He was supposed to have someone to focus on hating –there was supposed to be merfolk who did not understand him who he could at least be angry at. Strangely, the room was near empty and he swam on ahead, more curious than ever.

The king sat on his throne frowning darkly straight ahead. His elbows were leaned on the arms of the throne. He was obviously disappointed at something. His fingers were crossed, just barely, and his chin rested on top. To Yuugi, the image of his father like that only scared him more. He swam to his side undulating his pale blue tail fluke slowly, and calmed himself. Nearer and nearer he was and he was still just as frightened –until another voice spoke up.

"His majesty is deeply regretful that his son could not attend today's celebration."

"He better be." Yuugi's father voiced. The older merman usually didn't look quite so old, but the way the lines on his face creased as he spoke seemed to add ages far past the reality. Yuugi was only glad that he was not angry at him.

The messenger was a young boy as well. Right now he was bowed slightly before the king and Yuugi could not see his face. His hair was a strange shade of white that Yuugi had never seen before. His tail was a dark blue and the scales shined in the open room. By the sound of the merboy's voice he couldn't have been older than Yuugi himself. A pity that he was thrown into this huge mess as well.

"Again, his majesty of Atlantis hopes for forgiveness." The pale boy spoke. He was growing more and more nervous. The king was annoyed by this ill twist and made no effort to try and hide it.

"What was his exact message?" Yuugi's father asked. His gray hair was unsettled, and his silver tail fin waved back and forth across the marble.

The messenger boy seemed to hesitate if for only a second. "He said – My son is not ready to marry and would like to request a further date to meet. His majesty even brought a gift as a consolation to missing this call."

"A gift?" Yuugi spoke up. That seemed to break the spell of concentration between his father and the younger merboy. They turned his way. Yuugi blushed and made a small wave at his father. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry I was late.' A nod from his father returned.

"A gift, you say?" His father questioned returning to the boy.

"Yes." His white hair spun as he turned behind him. A guard from his own kingdom, Atlantis, came forward with a small box. "He wishes you except this as an apology." Soft, gentle fingers opened the dark box. "It's a gold necklace –it doesn't rust or corrode. There's a gold starfish beaded on it. His majesty worked hard to gain it from a human trader."

Yuugi was interested in the necklace now. How had they done it? Not many people frequented Atlantis, none at all to be precise. Besides which, the human kind always interested the mermaids. They were inquisitive that way. Obtaining something from a human was a highly difficult task involving tricky magic to cast a memory spell. The gift was certainly appreciated.

By now the necklace was already out of the box and Yuugi came forward to except it. No words could describe how happy he was that the other prince had missed this date. He was overjoyed and worked hard not to show it. It would be highly disrespectful should he laugh at their misfortune to come.

"Thank you…?" Yuugi questioned the messenger's name with a curious tone.

The other blushed. He was in the king's court! Surely his name was of not importance to them? Had he done something wrong? The messenger was hesitant again.

"Ryou." He finally said.

"Yes, thank you Ryou!" Yuugi smiled politely at Ryou and soon Ryou smiled shyly as well.

"Now about this incident…" The old King cut in, "the prince is not ready to marry?" It was a rhetorical question. Father looked at son.

"He's more like you than you think." The sea king's small smile was sly and devious.

Yuugi blushed, pouting again.

**(o)(o)(o)**

**A/N: **All I can say for this chapter is that I think my writing may be deteriorating. Ah shucks. I was getting into the story line too! The chapter was hard to write because I wanted to finish it soon. I guess it could use a bit more imagery but that can be saved for later. There are still plenty more places for it. Yep, plenty. (That means a long fic! Rejoice!) It was also hard because I had to imagine the underwater city first, thus the difficulty. I tried to add originality so please let me know if it worked. Also, refer to The Little Mermaid should you ever need a good image! Then just mix it in with the glory of the Mexican reefs. You'll learn more next chapter. This was just a brief introduction to also capture the rush that Yuugi was in.

Another note is that Yuugi's father is NOT Pegasus. I can't imagine it being him. So for now he's just an old sea king. As for Mai being Yuugi's sister…I needed someone to chastise him and she fits the description. She's also one of the only females that I enjoy on the show. It just fits. Does anyone agree? Personally I can't imagine someone like…Rebecca doing that. I'd be rather disgusted. (I have strong opinions on some characters that just don't budge.)

More of the arranged marriage will also be introduced next chapter. There's a lot to be said about the subject too. All you need to know for now is that Yuugi does NOT want to be married. I'm going to brainstorm for a while how I can have a smooth transition back to Yami on land. Also…look for foreshadowing! Hints! Anything! I'm still keeping that thing…continue on with your lovely guesses!

I actually went and did research for this chapter. Mainly about merpeople and their uh…anatomy. (_Author blushes_.) Some of my friends were curious… (Apparently their lungs work underwater and can filter oxygen from water without gills. Their larynx also works in water so talking is clear even underwater. Some people argue that mermaids are hybrids but others strongly believe that they are of their own species. I'm on their side. Also…mermen are um…well…their genitals are inside the tail and come out when they need to…yeah. Like birds! And dolphins! And whales!) Still on the subject I'd like to note that I despise some of the things written about mermaids and such. I'm not going to stick to it at all. Go originality! I also did research on fish sleeping and got quite a lot of interesting things from that. Surf the web asking questions…it does the mind good.

Thank you for reading yet another chapter!

Thanks also to my reviewers for chapter 3!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Wow! Thank you for reviewing so soon. I was quite shocked to get a review so quick. Please continue reading! (And enjoying!)

**Yana5:** Yes. I agree! The ending will be most magnificent and quite rewarding! Stick with me until the end! Thank you for your review.

**Master Elora Dannan: **Such enthusiasm! Thanks for reviewing. I'm following the request…and viola! Here's Yuugi!

**Lady Shinigami:** My. Dear. Ra. Your review was absolutely HILARIOUS! I loved it! And yes, poor ickle Yami is feeling left out! Wonderful plot idea that you came up, I'm just sad that mine is different…oh well! Thank you very much for reviewing! (And doing such a fabulous job as well!)

**KNT:** Your wish is my command! Yuugi has been brought in! Also, whipped cream and hot chocolate? Great idea! (_Author leaves to go get some…_) Thanks for reviewing!

**Dishonesty:** Oh wow! I'm so happy! Your review was really inspirational. I'm glad that you like this fic so much. Thank you! (Very funny as well!) Also…yes, merboy Yuugi is a cute idea.

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** Yes, which is only so far for this fic though. Thank you for the review!

**Hopeless Case:** Oh yes! A drunk Seto and Jou! A drunk anyone is hilarious…not to even BEGIN to go into those two. I'm glad you like how I'm taking this fic slowly though. Thank you!

**Death:** DEATHY! (_Glomps you._) I'm really glad you're reviewing this. How's Thanksgiving? I know you already know what will happen but please…don't spoil things for everyone else. (_Glares at you._) And yes, the anatomy of merpeople…I did some research on that…quite interesting.

**Hikarinotenshi15:** Thank you and I will!

**Ksaturn:** Yes! I feel accomplished! I just got another person saying that this was cute! I'm officially a cute-fic writer! Thank you!

**Sugar-Kat:** (_Takes Pocky._) Thank you very much! The review and pocky was much appreciated. Please keep reading! And don't hurt the poor author! (_Is so scared that author is referring to herself in third person_.)

**Hyacinthus:** Yay! Now I'm a sweet-fic writer too! Thank you for reviewing.

**Happy Dragon:** AKA? (_Looks at you strangely._) Where's that? (_Looks around confused_.) The only other place this fic is on is a finished contest section on a Yahoo group as well as Mediaminer. Don't know what you mean by AKA… Please clarify? About the review itself though –I know exactly what you mean. Sadly I can't tell you anything about future things…so keep reading to find out! Also thanks for calling this fic cute! (The third one to do this, might I add.) Thanks for the review!

My Gosh those are a lot of reviews for just three chapters! (Now four.) Please review everyone!


	5. Supplying Answers

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…

* * *

Yuugi followed after his father into the antechamber where Mai had greeted him. He was glad to be rid of trouble and finally back in the palace. Yuugi was still unbelievably tired though, and his pace was slow. He let the water brush past him. Some times the water was warmer than other times. Tonight the water was definitely cooler. Perhaps he was just getting home a bit too late? His ventures often took longer than he thought they would. He was undoubtedly making progress though. Yuugi swam idly behind the old sea king glad that his father was cheered up. More so than usual, at least. Everyone today seemed to enjoy making him pout! It was absolutely horrid and unfair. How cruel!

The merboy, Ryou, had left the throne room from another doorway leading outside. The guard behind him was big and most likely quite stupid. Yuugi couldn't see the face behind his mask though. Guards are required to wear them at certain appointments and this was one of them. It was almost odd. The two looked rather unmatched. In fact they didn't look like they traveled far to get here together from the same place. Too different for that…almost. Ryou was shy, nervous, and polite to a state in which one could get sick of the whole deal with manners. The guard, however, was silent, still, and abnormally large. Yuugi wondered which was a better representation of the unknown prince from Atlantis. Was he intelligent and fun to talk to? Does he spend his days studying tablets on Merfolk lore? Or was he like the escort? All brawn and no brains. Yuugi hoped that he would at least be someone interesting, someone who actually cared about the whole thing. It would not do at all if the prince were some obnoxious royal like all the other's Yuugi had met in parties and such. His father was rather popular.

Yuugi actually didn't know much about the whole deal. He might attend a few meetings, but his knowledge of the actual arrangement was far from adequate. To him it was just some dreadful thing that would happen sooner or later. He hoped for later. It was something being planned years before but just occurring now. There was no opportunity to find out more because of that. There was no arguing it either. What little voice would he have over years of planning to join one of the two strongest aquatic kingdoms, Atlantis and Carribbea? _Ryou didn't have much choice in it either_, Yuugi thought. He and the messenger boy caught in this dreadful thing that was way beyond them. They were snared, like fish in the mighty shark's jaws. The teeth were closing in on them until all they could do was comply and get over it. Most dreadful, indeed.

Yuugi took a different turn in the monotonous halls with their ever-constant blue and silver hue. He wanted to talk to Mai tonight. Yuugi realized that they hardly ever had time to get in a decent conversation nowadays. Things were just too busy. For the both of them too. Mai had been helping the underwater kingdom in gathering magic. She was exhausting herself.

He needed to find out more about what this was all about. He never understood it and didn't worry either. Now it seemed more important than ever. The prince was skipping meetings and making up for them with small gifts. Things were actually happening rather than the long talks about the marriage. They got boring and routine to a point where Yuugi had almost believed that it would never happen. He believed that it would always happen 'the other day' not this one. Reality was coming harsher now. Yuugi no longer thought himself immune to this condition…it was going to happen very soon now. He could feel it. The truth felt like moray eels scouring past. It carried a shock and later on, a sick, sinking feeling that set in. Ate at him and hollowed him out.

No more were the days when he'd just wake up, swim around with friends, and come back to be lectured about duties, marriage, and such. Hardly anything to worry over, right? Of course, now the event was being set into motion. The point in a game where things turn around! Things were slowly moving along and Yuugi could tell that the engagement was much more realistic. In fact, it was charging at him. It didn't even matter that both King and Prince could not come. Their absence was enough to set uneasiness and anxiety within him. Moray eels at work.

Another turn and the halls seemed to turn into a slight plum shade from the normal blue. Yuugi swam on without much rush, yet still greatly needing answers. He wanted to know _why_. He knew a lot of the other things. He knew who, what, where, even a bit of when and how. A reason as to why was the only thing missing. The emptiness and lack of an answer nearly frightened him. He looked for answers now. Mai seemed like the type of person to tell him some answers, straight and true. It would be unlike her to do any otherwise.

Yuugi knocked against the cool stone even though the hanging seaweed posed no challenge in barring his way.

"Yes?" came the voice inside. It was inquisitive yet refined…a highly false tone reserved for use amongst servants.

"It's just me, Mai. I was hoping to talk," Yuugi answered. He waited by the doorway until Mai said anything else.

"Come on in then," she called, a slight sense of relaxation in the tone. Yuugi used a hand to sweep the seaweed up over his head and he ducked slightly to go under. The interior of the room was very beautiful. Practically everything in the room was made from something previously living. Everything was from the ocean. Large sea sponges were placed in corners of the room. It was brimming with previous aquatic life. Another plant particularly stood out in the room.

Yuugi recognized it as _Burivalia_ from his studies on aquatic life. Mai had taught him herself. The plant was a faded red, almost pink, and it was quite soft. Under his fingers it felt soft and slightly warm. Buri, the nickname for the plant, was the perfect fabric. It was naturally warm and incredibly soft. Merfolk grew it themselves with excess magic to enrich the soil to and grow it because Buri was so useful. Yuugi dimly noticed that this year's harvest wasn't so plentiful as previous ones.

Yuugi kneaded the fabric under his fingers as he sat on a sponge covered in a Buri sheet that was probably the handiwork of Mai. He could remember her telling him how Buri was grown, collected, and weaved. Right now the memory served to settle him a bit. He now felt a paradox of contradictory feelings. Yuugi was tired yet restless. Curious but wary. He kneaded the soft fabric continuously –a distraction.

"Why do I have to do this?" he said. The words barely tumbled out of his mouth. Yuugi had repeated it several times in his head before it did. Almost accidentally.

Mai was lounging on a curved sponge bed wrapped in a blanket of the same material. She could relate to Yuugi's feelings, if but slightly.

"Because you have to. Don't worry. It's not that bad if you think about how it could be worse," she answered with as much energy as she could. Mai still sounded worn out and tired.

"Not that. I already heard all about that. Why do the kingdoms need to be joined in the first place? What made them agree to this?" Yuugi replied. He was pleading for something else entirely. _Did it have to happen to_ him? He hoped that Mai could at least tell him.

She slowly got up in a sitting position with the blanket still around her shoulders. "Come sit down over here." Mai patted the spot next to her tiredly and Yuugi swam over. She wrapped the blanket around him too and hugged him. "You're confused right?"

"Yes. Why is everything this way in the first place? Why does this have to happen and that come to be? Why are there so many rules in the first place?" The questions came out like a rushing current, hardly stopping until some questions that didn't even pertain to the marriage came out. Yuugi was confused. Mai had guessed it.

"Well, everything is there for a meaning right? We live here because Dad's the king and we're supposed to. That part is tradition. Besides which we both enjoy it here right?" She spoke to him in a comforting voice starting with the small things and slowly escalating. "You stopped playing in the reefs because you had to learn to be a prince and tend to your studies. That was tradition as well. Besides which you liked knowing things just as much as you liked games!" Mai tickled Yuugi suddenly. The both of them laughed.

"Ha ha! Cut it out, Mai!" more giggles, "stop!" Yuugi laughed until finally Mai relented. The scene returned to that of a talk between two siblings caught in something puzzling. Settling into the unsettled atmosphere.

She sighed, "Atlantis wants to join with us to flee from the cold waters. Every merperson knows that our home is one of the best."

"And why is that so sad then? You sighed as you said it. And why do we have to let them? Why do _I_ have to get married?"

She tapped him on the nose. "You're so ignorant sometimes. Dad couldn't ever turn them down. It's not the way things work."

"Tradition?" Yuugi questioned sourly.

"Pride," answered Mai. Seeing that Yuugi was still perplexed she continued. "You see, Atlantis is the home of the most powerful merfolk out there. Why not comply rather then start a fight? Having Atlantean merpeople depend on you is a good thing, Yuugi. It gives Dad a higher status."

"But what can we gain from it all?" Yuugi continued. "The deal hardly seems fair."

Mai laughed a rich laughter, finding humor in his question. "Don't worry about that. Our daddy always knows how to get the most out of a bargain." Yuugi leaned against her slowly getting sleepier. "Maybe having them here will get something done." Yuugi fell completely asleep. "Poseidon knows we need their magic." Mai finished softly, only when she could feel he was asleep.

Yuugi was sleeping know, small bubbles came out his mouth. Mai looked lovingly at him in admiration of how he had taken this so well. Had she been asked to comply she would have rebelled furiously. Of course…her story was different.

Mai lifted him along with the blanket he now clutched in his hands. She left her room, leaving behind the violet walls down to the blue hallways of the internal workings of the castle. She swam to Yuugi's room decorated in red instead. Yuugi shifted slightly as she put him on the bed and tucked him in. He murmured something hard to catch, grasping her long blond hair.

"Why don't we go to the surface anyway?"

Mai froze. Then she left that uneasy stance. She moved his hand from her hair. It was a habit of his when he once found comfort in it. Still did, it seemed. Mai smiled grimly, saddened into remembering. She leaned down to gently whisper into Yuugi's ear the answer.

"It was a mistake I made…I'll tell you one day."

She kissed his cheek and smiled a bit happier as he turned to his side. The little merboy would not understand how much deeper everything really was. And she, as a sister, could not bare to tell him.

It was dreadful.

* * *

**A/N:** Blah. I'm awfully sorry about slower chapter updates. I don't ever type ahead so this is started right after I'm done resting after the previous chapter and worked on from there. A dumb thing for me to do, right? I know some people who actually have a few chapters done in advance…intelligent bastards.

On the chapter itself I apologize for Mai maybe being slightly out of character. Let me know if she is…I tried to keep her as in character as possible while still having her be the older sister who loves Yuugi…in a sisterly way! Perverts.

Burivalia is completely made up. Atlantean history will be explored later. The name of the kingdom 'Carribbea' came from a general location…the Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. That's made up, as well. I'll let you people in on exactly what's happening later on…when I feel like revealing things. This would include 'What's Mai hiding?' Poseidon knows things are slightly more complicated than that.

I'm slightly disappointed how this turned out because at first I felt like revealing more. My sadistic side took over and in the end you know less than you should…while I am reveling at the events to come! I love the benefits of being the author! Sorry for slight lateness and shortness of the chapter! Authoress begs forgiveness!

Thanks to my reviewers! You've gotten me the most reviews I ever had for one fic!

**cute-little-Yugi: **There's a first time for everything! Thank you for reviewing…and yes, Yuugi has a merboy is cute!

**yaminakathy: **Thank you very much. Do you consider a week soon?

**Ksaturn: **Mermaids do rule. Thanks for reviewing!

**keisan: **Thank you so much! I really like it when someone takes the time to comment on what exactly they like. I agree with the part about Seto and Jou especially! Although they do play an important role as well. I think all of the characters in this fic will have a part to play. Bakura will definitely appear…I still need to think of how. Yuugi and Yami meeting will be a treat indeed! _Can see it happening._

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** Thanks so much! I'm now able to add adorable to my list of compliments. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's Girl: **Wow. I feel loved! As for the two meeting…not for a while yet. Sorry. I'm going to take my time to set everything up before they meet. Expect it within around 3 chapters though! Thank you for the lovely review!

**Hopeless Case:** Rambling is awesome. Wait until you see me on a role! I'm pleased that you like what I've looked up. I do indeed plan a lot! I'm glad you like this cute, adorable, and sweet fic (as the reviewers say!) Thanks for reviewing!

**hikarinotenshi15:** He's marrying another prince. Thanks for the inspiration though…as well as the review!

**Lady Shinigami:** Ideas come instantly…so I can understand being hyped about one. Unfortunately I get ideas when I'm all alone…or in an environment where it would not be good to jump up and down shouting about the latest idea. Thanks for the support in having Mai be his sister. How'd you like this chapter? Interesting questions you've brought up as well…oh the things people wonder at 4 am! Thank you very much though.

**Esther'nEra-godess-ofChaos:** That's one heck of a name you have there! As to your question…no. He doesn't. Don't you think he should though? I think glasses make him look even more intelligent…and the mental picture works. Thanks for asking though. Please read and review!

**Sugar Kat: **My friends have the lazy thing going too…they hardly ever sign in to review. _Takes panda cookie._ I'd rather live to continue also. Thanks!

**KNT:** Thanks very much! In your opinion…was this chapter longer? I'll try to update soon as well. I can't tell though. I make a habit of swamping myself in work then procrastinating it! Wish me luck!

**maple: **Well I guess that's a good thing. Could you possibly elaborate on what was ok? Thanks for reviewing all the same.

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Thanks so much! I'm glad everyone likes merboy Yuugi. Thanks for supporting Mai as well!

**Yana5:** I know. I pity the poor guy. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Hyacinthus: **I tried. I promise to try harder though. Thanks for reviewing! (And so soon too!)

**Rikainiel:** I was so surprised to get a review so soon after updating! Thank you!

**Happy Dragon: **Technically you were my first reviewer of this chapter. I'm sorry…but somehow your review wasn't in the review place…I remember reading it though! I'm so sorry! All I remember now was something about transitions, hot chocolate, and A Fishy Tale by a funny bunny so-and-so. Thanks for reviewing though! (FF.N is to blame…)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Story Telling Time

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…**

* * *

**

The South Equatorial current and the Gulf Stream provided the Merfolk population with a warm habitat year round. It constantly drifted in with warm, heated water further out in the ocean. The place was mildly warm and very comfortable to the fish and the merpeople. The heat from the sun's rays also eliminated any possibility of deep water currents. Carribbea was the most perfect home to be found and most everyone wanted to live there. This was not to say that other mermaids and mermen did not find their own home satisfactory. Many of them did. After all, they've all adapted so that the cold did not affect them. However…no merfolk in their right mind would turn down a chance to live in Carribbea.

This simply made the situation even more confusing and complex. Why had both the king and the prince not turned up? It would be understandable had it only been the prince who refused to attend…but the King of Atlantis as well? That was preposterous. The sea king swished his cup of wine made from the fermented roots of Burivalia. The drink stayed in the cup, not at all bothered by the fact that it was surrounded in other liquids –primarily water.

So far he could only assume that the Elder King of the far lands must have found it embarrassing in some way to come without his son. That, or he found it pointless. Quahyder moved the wine glass in circles again, watching the dark blue liquid spin in a single swirl. It was a mess how things ended up. It was like a whirlpool that threatened to dare consume one of its own. He gulped the bitter drink down. King Quahyder tried to forget the unusual thing, but the absence was still on his mind.

Not even the prideful King of Atlantis could escape the alluring promise in a trip to Carribbea. It was unheard of…insane.

He downed the rest of the wine and returned to brooding at the long stone table. Mai came down a moment later to eat breakfast. She looked tired, and the king would have said something had she not been tired every morning. Instead, he let her take her seat and remained quiet as they ate. Breakfast at the palace was no entertaining event.

Yuugi was still sleeping at the time. His room was on another level of the palace completely. He slept at near the very top of the architecture. There, he received a wonderful dose of the full heat from the Southern Equatorial current. He slept late, as usual. His light blue tail waved slowly through the water. It was a merfolk tendency that was uncontrollable. It was an instinct. As he waved his fins back and forth slowly he caused a slight friction in the water, he created even more heat.

Yuugi breathed out slowly with microscopic bubbles making their way out of his mouth. His brow line was relaxed and he exhaled peacefully into the water as he slept. His covers were slipping off of him and one arm was dangling off of the sea sponge that he slept on. Yuugi continued to rest though, he hadn't a single care today.

By human standards this was the weekend. For the Merpeople in Carribbea it lasted only a single day. Yuugi took full advantage of this by sleeping in. He'd been busy all week long.

A soft humming rang in his ears. It was a mystical tune that had a shrill sound to it. It droned on and on monotonously despite the melody it had. A few minutes later the water around Yuugi began to move around as if someone were swimming frantically back and forth. He groaned.

"I'm up I'm up I'm up!" he cried as he got up suddenly. He grumbled throwing the blanket off of him and cursed the well structured system in the palace. Everyone was up by nine past regles. That was related to 7:00 A.M, human standards. Slowly Yuugi put on his gold cuffs and later the necklace. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. Yuugi made a note of smuggling to the surface to brush his hair sometime later today.

He made for the door and slowly worked his ways down the spiraling staircase that was more like a metal road. As he swam, Yuugi began to catch remnants of the night before. He obviously didn't swim back to his own room. He didn't remember doing that. Yuugi realized that Mai must have gotten him back. He still had to thank her for the times she did that when he was young.

The dining room was on the first floor as well. From the chamber, it was directly down the left hallway and then to the right. Yuugi came in just as the same shrill melody began again. He sat down hurriedly.

"Morning, Father," he greeted. King Quahyder nodded in is direction and returned to his fish. Mai was drinking a form of Buri juice, and Yuugi poured himself some too.

"Thank you," he whispered across the table to his sister. Mai's eyes were droopy and tired but she dared not to fall asleep at the table. Yuugi quickly ate his breakfast.

The casual observer would notice that only three merpeople were present at the table. They would notice that the food was far too much for just the three of them. Another observer, who could catch details, would notice that the three didn't seem to care…and that a merman swam back and forth near the door. They would see that he was the one to clear the table of food and that he distributed it amongst the elderly or orphaned –those who could not hunt for themselves.

The dining room was big. Granted, it was smaller than the Chamber of the Sea King, but it was large nonetheless. The walls were pale blue marble with white streaks running through. It matched the water nearly perfectly as well as the bits of artificial light that broke the water into small curved sections and ran through them. Despite the stone walls, the room seemed very open. Long tapestries hung in places on the wall, each an equal distance from the other. Light orbs were placed in the corners of the Dining Hall and potted plants lined the edge. The ceiling was a brown stone with another type of Burivalia plant growing.

Generally, Buri grew in magical circles with large clumps of the threads found every 30 degrees. The ones in the room grow downwards and required no magic to grow. This was, however, because it could not be used for anything save for rope and decorations. Yuugi stared at the ceiling when he had finished his fish. His father had finished before him and had left to take care of 'kingdom business'. Now the only other person here was Mai…and the merman clearing the plates.

Yuugi remembered something dimly. "Did you want to tell me anything, Mai?" he asked quietly. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Something told him that it might not have been though.

"…I guess," she answered. Mai was truly shocked that Yuugi had said anything at all.

She hadn't slept well the last night with so much on her mind. Mai wasn't one to usually overanalyze every situation. However, she had defied rules and order before. It could always happen again. The last night she shifted around the soft sponge endlessly. The mesh-like plant molded to fit her contours. It made her even more uncomfortable because every which way she had turned she felt the same. Mai had given up her futile attempts at tossing and turning awhile ago in the middle of the night. The shrill call of the sea elves had started by that time, sleep had become pointless, and impossible.

"You aren't wearing your earrings," Yuugi remarked.

This statement nowmade Mai freeze.

She held a miniature trident in her hand, a fork in human tongue, and it just stopped there…as if stuck in the water between her lips and her plate. She dropped the fork, breaking the small measure of silence.

"I guess I'm not," she said softly. Yuugi frowned at how his incredibly sharp older sister could sound so dazed.

"You haven't always worn them," Yuugi noted, "who gave them to you?"

The battle of phrases and answers stopped. Mai rested the fork on one side of the plate. She had her face down and her blond hair fell down to cover her eyes.

"I had something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" Yuugi asked. The merman in charge of collecting food accidentally dropped a plate of jelly and wabrofish. The timing was perfect although accidental. Mai broke out of her depressed gaze.

"Not here!" she whispered back. She folded her cloth napkin and got up, pushed in her chair, and left. Yuugi followed.

There was a small alcove in each guest room. Currently they were all empty and Mai led Yuugi inside one. Her expression was hard to read. She wasn't quite sad, nor angry, or even determined to let out the truth. It was empty. Mai stepped into the new threshold and placed a small silencing charm at the entrance.

"The reason we are banned from land is my fault. It was something that I did." She got straight to the point, leaving Yuugi flabbergasted.

"What to you mean?" he asked. He had to ask it quickly before Mai's hand reached up and pointed a finger at him. Yuugi quieted down. Now that everything was near fully in motion, Mai sat down in a sponge chair. She dimly noticed they were older and harder than the ones in her own room.

"Let me tell it to you straight out," she began, "a few years back the merfolk were granted time at the surface. When we swam with the dolphins, we were allowed to jump up above the water as they did. It's different now if you haven't noticed."

Mai played with her mermaid ears, naked of her usual loop earrings. "At that time I also went to the surface. Young mermen and mermaids weren't allowed, so you never knew about it. One day, I was caught. Some human saw me and refused to blame it on the sun, his sight, or even a dream. He started watching for us and soon, none of us could go up."

"He's sure to have stopped watching by now." Yuugi interrupted.

"Let me finish," Mai responded curtly, "he did. He eventually gave up. Although…that was after he saw me again. Soon enough we were seeing each other…above and below water. He was a nice man and always supported me. He listened to me and comforted me. The both of us could relate. He lost his father while I, no, we, lost our mother. Long story short, we fell in love."

A deep breath came from Mai. The pause in the tale was brief, though. "You know merfolk never had a choice, right?" the question was almost rhetorical. Mai had the answer in her head already. Her sad smile told that she did.

Yuugi nodded along all the same. He was shocked by what he was hearing, but it didn't bother him. It explained a lot about his sister. He just felt a little lonely and left out because he hadn't known about this. It was all new to him.

"So it was a miserable love story. A mermaid and a man. It would have never worked. I had to stay underwater, and he above. In the end we stopped seeing each other. We stopped fleeing our homes at night to meet. We stopped causing our one and only parent grief…but we never stopped loving each other, or at least, I never did." She laughed grimly, as if she were the fool –as if loving someone whom was impossible to have was funny in some way.

Yuugi frowned dismally. So this was why Mai was the person she was now.

"Merpeople have very little choice in life. Even a commoner is left with little options. Childhood fun is there to mask all of that. Once you're an adult you realize that your life was destined for you in some way. I was just one of the exceptions –a rule breaker. Father couldn't marry me off to anyone because of that. It's another thing that we can't control. Once a merperson falls, they've fallen."

So simple, and straightforward was the rule that Yuugi nearly yelled out and protested. That would mean he could never love, right? If he was to be married, and restrained to that one being…then he'd never be in love.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He couldn't find anything else to say. He couldn't wish her luck. He couldn't hope that she gets over that one love. He couldn't even bring himself to blame anyone. It was all the same in his case as well, there was hardly a difference. He couldn't quite say it was his father's fault, or the other king's fault. He was only left to feeling bad for himself and his older sister.

"Me too," was the reply.

"He gave you the earrings, right?"

A nod was the reply to that question. Yuugi accepted it. He accepted a fair amount of what life had given him.

Mai sat up, her violet eyes were clear and shining. Yuugi's were too. She swam over to ruffle his hair as she always did to comfort him. Yuugi tried to comfort her too.

"You're crying, Mai." he pointed out.

She smiled slightly and shrugged carelessly.

"I couldn't help it." she said backin her easy tone.

The two smiled and left the room as if some weight had been lifted and normality could fill in again. Mai kept her arm around him protectively the whole way and she took off the charm with her other hand with a wave behind them.

She felt that he would need guidance in the coming days.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry not to have had this up on Saturday. My usual goal is to post chapters then. I'm not sure if I can keep up with that though. Terribly sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it didn't quite meet up to expectations with what was in my mind. A lot of detail could have been crammed in there…but I'm not one to cram. Going back I'd like to point out a few things.

The currents named in the beginning are real. I'm not as sure about the Gulf Stream simply because I don't think the main heat would come from that one. Notes on deep water currents are also true. They are not present in the tropics.

Anything you've never heard of is most likely made up. The fish is completely fictional. Burivalia drinks do not exist. (And even if they did you couldn't buy it at your local grocery store!)

Regles are also fictional. I also don't think that sea elves make much noise, nor do I plan on looking into that. Their daily schedule also fails to bring me to attention.

A basic outline is given in the castle's design. It's just barely enough to set the mood though. I'm lazy to do anything else. Also…look for hints! I had a ball reading over some things!

Oh, and you also found out my original character's name! He's definitely not a Mary-Sue! (Although it would give me a wonderful time if some reader accused me of making one…)

I hope you also enjoy the bits on merfolk life. I made up the whole lot…because I find everything else on the web complete rubbish. (Even though the anatomy information was helpful!)

Also...an apology should there be any grammatic errors. I've had slip ups before and since I didn't get much a chance to read over this, and I don't have a beta-reader...so there is a high possibility for them. Let me know if you find one/or more!

That's all for this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers!

**Ksaturn:** Yay Death! I also agree very much! (_Nods_.) Thanks!

**Rikainiel: **Your senses were correct. Thanks for guessing ahead! A writer finds that most entertaining. Thanks for the review and the comment on my story being cute!

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** Wow. You really are hyper! Thanks for reviewing!

**Johnny-Depp-Luv: **They'll meet up son enough. I bet you're really anxious, right? Thank you for reviewing!

**Hopeless Case:** Hey! Oh blah. Your review made me blush! Now I'm almost positive I won't meet up to expectations…blah, again. Thank you for reviewing though!

**tiger witch: **Thanks for the comment on Mai's personality. You're guess (for I'm counting it as one.) was slightly off though. She's the farthest thing from mean in my story! Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing!

**ladywolf( Terri:** I have yet to reveal who he is. I'm sort of still deciding. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Shinigami: **Wow. More compliments on Mai! Thank you so much! I also get that inspiration syndrome…most be contagious! Thanks!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's girl: **Nope. I didn't say! You'll definitely know that I did when I have though…but I have yet to decide! Thanks for the review!

**Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos:** Yep! Very right! Great guess, although it isn't Jou. Sorry. Jou's with Seto. Thanks for trying, and also for reviewing! (I can relate to telling someone your pen name though…)

**SoulDreamer:** Thanks very much!

**yaminakathy:** Oh good. I'm not alone. Thank you very much for telling me!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** I know. That thing didn't show on the site and didn't let me on it for a day or so. Sorry about that! I guess you found out though! I also tried to update as soon as possible…was a day late though! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing me, anyway.

**Yana5:** My answer is in the story. I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Someone like Her:** Thank you very much. I'm not all that sure I even _have_ style. I'm also glad that you liked the fact that I researched. I think I'm done with the bulk of the research though…although the 'current' thing took awhile! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reads! You've made me a very happy person! I've never received so many reviews. Thank you all very much. I hope you enjoy this story and tell me a bit on your guesses to what will happen! (There are more clues because this is a longer chapter!) Please review!


	7. Suddenly a Dragon

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…**

* * *

**

Beaches come to life early in the mornings. It could be almost said that it began to shine radiance from just one single ray of sunlight. At the break of dawn there were already people bustling by as they work on the beach. The jobs varied from fisherman to that of running a surfboard rental booth. Crowds would then begin to push in like swarms of angry bees…who were merely fighting to relax. Soon the sun would have risen fully into the bed of a blue eternity topped with cream. It would share the most brilliant, sparkling lights with its friend, the ocean, and laugh through the people watching them. The sun was warm on their backs and equally as gracious to the blue green waters. If someone had managed to stop they would witness a playful fight between the Sky and the Water. Beams of light were tossed at each other and the ocean made good on its end. Lines of light ran through the pure water and shined back at the sun.

There would be noise, that much was certain. People would be at the water's very edge, playing in the surf and laughing as the waves chased them. Even more people would be on the beach, lazing around in the numerous beach chairs. In a way, the publicity was ruining the scene. Thank goodness for private beaches.

This was also the main concern for young merboys who weren't allowed near the surface world. It wouldn't do to get caught on important business. Not to mention it was highly annoying to go playing out in the reefs only to have a glass-bottom boat swim overhead. Yuugi could only guess that it was swimming, in reality the boats move very fast over certain parts of his beloved home. Then there were the scuba divers that terrified him with the black suit and mask. Everything posed a threat to him and the rest of merfolk. So, by simply adding some humans onto the planet the merfolk were granted less and less space to swim in freely. Yuugi could only play in the secluded courtyard…by himself. This was evidently the meaning of 'secluded.' Of course, if anyone knew him as well as Mai did, they would immediately figure out that he was most certainly not the type to be held back. He was five when he wandered outside of the borders of Carribbea.

Currently it was ten years later and Yuugi was a fifteen-year-old merman, still with a childish demeanor. He swam through the colorful reefs and dodged the traffic until he was closer inland. From there, the water was much easier to get around in as no one was permitted to swim here. Underneath the water, Yuugi could see all around him the wonders of his sea. A small smile soon fought its way onto his face to show how proud he was. Yuugi swam faster with new enthusiasm.

His tail undulated up and down with a rapid pace until he slowed once seeing the slight slope of the sand reaching the shore. Yuugi took to the right, following the patches of brain coral and avoiding the fire coral that stung should he touch the white tips. He greeted the rare fish good morning and bid them a good day all while continuing on his path. The water level soon rose up again to meet the rocky cliffs at the other end of the beach. The brown walls were looming ahead in the water and Yuugi swam closer and closer to them until he stopped right before impact. The prideful smile was still on his face. With the halt, his new gold necklace settled down from having to dangle from the neck of a fast-moving swimmer.

The area around the cliff was a bit colder and was provided a fair amount of shade from the cliff it self. Underneath the water, the brown rock wall seemed a bit strange. The walls seemed so…tall. The area felt strange to the ocean, and slightly foreboding. Yuugi swam around it slowly inspecting the stone face. There was a series of three chips in its wall that were in a vertical order. Yuugi grasped the outer two firmly and pulled it to one side. It was a bit hard since Yuugi would admit that he was not the strongest merman around. Even still, the rock door eased smoothly along despite the immense effort it had taken.

Now here was the tricky part. Inside the cave that was hollowed inside the cliff, there was a certain thing that Yuugi had kept without even Mai knowing. He didn't think it would do to worry his father or his sister.

Just barely a week ago he had been exploring the east-side reefs and playing with the family of manta rays there that had just moved in. Generally, manta rays can be found not any farther than the continental shelf. They prefer the reefs, and sometimes even go to the surface. _At least they could breach the surface without fear_, Yuugi thought at first. That was until Alpha and Beta abruptly turned and swam deeper out in the ocean. He chased them with his own speed and tried to see ahead. The mantas turned here and there and hardly stuck to one of the reef trails. They hopped all over, as if tracking something. The reefs were quickly thinning in some parts save for the flat beds of plate corals that littered the sea floor. The manta rays slowed their speed and wandered towards one particularly flat plate coral. Yuugi paused behind them, petting the back of Beta, who was swinging side to side in an impatient manner. He was worried since the ramora fishes had left both Alpha and Beta. He didn't know what was the matter since all that was resting on the coral was a swirling ball of water and bubbles. In any case, Alpha was the one who inched forward and poked at it with his Cephalic lobes. Yuugi was about to rush forward, just in case Alpha was going to eat the swirling ball of blue water. He had not the chance though when the ball of fast spinning bubbles froze in its circular path, and spun in the opposite direction until it revealed what was doing the spinning.

That was why Yuugi was here today.

The rock wall stayed cold under his hands and he kept them their despite it. Yuugi nervously peeked into the cavern for his friend. He didn't quite know what to expect since each day the water dragon had become increasingly more stubborn. Aquarius, as he had come to call it, was the most horrible type of water dragon around. Yuugi knew that in his heart despite the fact that he'd only ever heard of them as a myth, and thus Aquarius was the only example of the species. Aquarius was an insufferable nuisance, and yet the creature was fully aware of the fact that Yuugi had saved its life. Had Alpha and Beta not somehow sniffed out the poor dragon it would still be spinning in a circle trying to rest. It was a stupid instinct most marine animals had. Yuugi could only guess that the water dragon was built for colder areas and was used to spinning like that in his sleep to keep from freezing. Poor thing, it was in Carribbea now. On the other hand, the 'poor thing' had bitten Yuugi twice on his arm and refused to be made go anywhere. Yuugi had to lure it into the cave with fish. _The insufferable, carnivorous beast._ Yuugi gripped the rock wall slightly tighter when the blue dragon swam closer, moving like a snake.

He held his breath as it progressed further and further until he could clearly make out the brown eyes and fin-shaped ears. It swam so slowly that it made Yuugi anxious. He felt a slight pressure in his chest and decided promptly that holding his breath was not helping the situation. The dragon was actually approaching him! What if it suddenly decided that fish was too bland and then devoured him? No one would ever know how the prince of Carribbea died! Mai and father would be worried so much while he sat in the stomach of a water dragon. He shook his head. No, he needed to be calm. Aquarius was simply hungry and decided to be cooperative this time. The dragon inched closer and now Yuugi could even see the spot of light in his dark eyes and make out individual scales.

"Uh…Aquarius?" Yuugi ventured as the dragon was within arm's reach. It began to circle him warily, keeping his brown eyes trained on the merboy. Talk about one's share of unusual instances in the length of a week. Yuugi was seriously concerned with his luck now. Maybe he would go see Isis, the aloof fortuneteller, one of these days. For now, he could only stay still, stay calm, and not show any fear. He was chancing a guess that dragons could smell fear, just like sharks. He wondered if dragons ate little merchildren…

Bad! Bad thoughts! Aquarius is sure to know by now. Maybe some dragons could read your mind. What had his teacher said about dragons? Why didn't he pay attention? Yuugi was too frustrated to think clearly. His situation was not good. He hadn't even thought to bring some fish for it to feed on. He hadn't expected it to actually _want_ to eat –not anything from him anyway. He was just going along his merry way prepared to talk to the dragon knowing that the dragon kept its distance. It was most definitely _not_ keeping its distance.

The dragon charged him. It truly _charged_ at him. One second it was on its fifth lap around him –he had been counting in his nervous frenzy- and the other it was coming straight at him. Yuugi tried dodging out of pure instinct –fight or flee- and hoped that he would live another day, maybe tell his family that he was going away on a long journey before he died a miserable death by the han-no…fin of a dragon. He was expecting a large blow to the head caused by the dangerous looking tail and then perhaps being devoured alive by the starving thing. He did not expect, at all, the dragon to slow just before impact to slither around him.

Aquarius wrapped itself snugly around his waist and spiraled around him until it was at Yuugi's head, where it poked him sharply with it's snout…and swam off in the blink of an eye. Yuugi had not been blinking at all since his eyes were shut tight, all the while praying to Neptune for a painless death. He felt the cold scales move slowly across his skin, driving shivers down his spine as it worked upwards. He felt the fins brush against his stomach, making him want to curl up in a little ball. He finally felt a hard tap on his head and suddenly the cold feeling wrapped around his body was gone.

_Why that sneaky little devil! _

Yuugi gave chase almost immediately after finding the dry, cold, icy, freezing feeling gone. He put on an extra burst of speed as he dodged the brain corals and the fire coral he had passed on his way to the cliff. Yuugi maneuvered around the schools of fish and the Ray family as he pursued the little water dragon. The water rushed past him in a blur as he focused on catching Aquarius. It happened slowly. First, the dragon turned around to see if it was being chased. Yuugi couldn't stop fast enough and soon enough he rushed into the water dragon, collided into a conveniently placed sponge, and found a wiggling mess in his arms. Yuugi was laughing and he knew it, but he didn't care.

Why weren't there more water dragons around anyway?

Aquarius had quickly reacted and was now well aware of the fact that Yuugi was intent on catching him. The dragon seemed to laugh without sound, expressing happiness in trying to escape to start the chase over again. The two lay tangled in the sponge before finally the dragon squirmed free and fled.

"Stop, you!" Yuugi yelled after his new dragon. He moved his tail furiously trying to catch it. He swam left and right, crashed into Beta, and continued on shouting a rushed 'Sorry!' back towards the confused manta ray. Yuugi continued dodging back and forth and later…up.

The warm air was the first thing that met him. He could barely react to the fact that he was above water, still far out but close enough to be seen, before he grabbed Aquarius. The dragon was still in its spot, unmoving and seemingly petrified, looking towards shore.

_Human!_

Yuugi immediately thought without even turning. He turned just in case, a quick flash in his peripheral vision as Aquarius submerged itself –a smarter decision than Yuugi's- and before he knew it he was back underwater.

There had been only one human. Thank Neptune. One person would only be taken as one who was mentally unstable, never to be believed. Yuugi couldn't help feeling strange though. He couldn't help but want to check back to see who was the one who had chanced to see a one of the merfolk. The quick turn wasn't enough to see anything. Yuugi could only remember black, he thought the person might have blond hair, maybe red if he was wrong. He just didn't know the length, in fact, he didn't even know if he was imagining anything. That was all that he had caught before the splash of water broke him was his anxious trance and had him following the water dragon back underwater.

"Aquarius?" Yuugi called into the reefs, glad to be in familiar territory. He looked left and right before wandering forward and into the thicker reefs of the east side. Aquarius was waiting for him there next to the sponge where they had both fell earlier.

The blue-green water dragon stared at him with its large brown eyes in a fierce glance. Yuugi couldn't quite tell the expression but he was sure that it was not a happy face. Was he mad that a human saw him?

"Aquarius?" Yuugi questioned the dragon again, more nervously this time. The dragon snapped out of its stare to swim closer. Aquarius snapped his jaws around Yuugi's arm abruptly, let go, and swam off in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" Yuugi cried, "That hurt, Aquarius!" Yuugi soon had one hand over the wound to prevent possible blood from leaking into the water. That dragon was really frustrating sometimes. Yuugi swam after it with an angry sigh. He could only make it partially to the inner working of the East reefs before he screamed.

"_Aquarius_! Sea elves aren't food!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wow. I'm really sorry that this couldn't be up sooner. The plain fact of the matter is that I have good reasons. First, I went off for eight days to Florida trying to survive with my five-year-old brother. If that weren't bad enough, this was my entire winter break. As soon as I got back I was busy with a huge English project that required my entire focus. _Well, what about before then?_, you ask. I am well aware of the fact that I had a week before I left for Florida. I was very busy finishing my 45-page novelette. Trust me, it took the entire week. I'm proud that I could get done an entire slash filled novelette as a Christmas present for my friends, so I hope this is an adequate excuse for not taking my time out to satisfy _your_ needs.

Is my tone too cutting? It's meant to be. I've gotten a review exactly four days ago to update within four days for some threat or other. I'm pissed. I don't mean to ruin a good reputation, but I do truly mean that I'm a busy person with a life to live. Everyone has one of those. I have to take the SATs on the 22nd (Yes, I know I'm 13) and my parents have been harping on me about it all month long. Plus, after finishing my story I was on a 'no-writing-for-long-time' mood and working very hard to get other things done.

So, this is my reason for not updating for a month. Good enough? Good, because I would much rather explain the story for those who are confused on this chapter.

First off, I did zero research on water dragons. They're a fantasy creature already and I've mentioned before that I'll be writing my own book on them. The manta rays, and corals were researched on though.

Second of all, the water dragon does play a role. I'm not the type of person to throw in some random water dragon so Yuugi would have a companion (the fact that the water dragon gives him a companion is purely coincidence.) I hope you all like the addition anyway. I was worried that the dragon and Yuugi would both seem horrifically out of character.

I'm aware that more time could have been spent in detailing. I forced myself to get it done in four days time. Whoever suggested it and all my readers…be very thankful. My 'not-writing-for-long-time' is meant to last a long time.

That's it for this chapter, although I wish I had more room/time for free talk. I shouldn't wander too far ahead and spoil anything though. As always, watch out for possible foreshadowing and other signs. They are in here too. Oh, yes, one more thing, Isis was added in on second thought. I think she fits in nicely.

Another warning, this story is YAOI. I have these warnings all over the place. It's glaringly obvious that people know what they are. I would like it very much if I didn't get reviews telling me to change my entire plot line to suit someone's homophobic tendencies. (This is meant with all due respect and no offense to those who are homophobic.)

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Pharoh's-slave:** Thank you for the kick I needed. It may seem like I am very mad at you, but in some way I'm glad that you've gotten me updating again. I was slightly confused over your first review. How is my writing 'strict'? As for skimming through, I greatly encourage you to fully read it. You may pick up hidden things you've never seen before.

**Rose:** Ok, back up a little bit. Back up to the top of the first chapter and tell me what my warnings are. I'm glad that you took the time to read it, but reading a story you hate it often worse than not reading at all. I know some good fanfiction writer's who write un-yaoi related stories. Would you like me to point you off in a general direction?

**Rikainiel:** Great point. Thanks for pointing that out. I sort of didn't write it in because it wouldn't be like him. Looking from your perspective, that not saying anything makes him nicer, is a lovely way of seeing it. I'm sorry for not updating so soon, forgive me? Thank you for reviewing.

**Master Elora Dannan:** Yes I have! I read it in sixth grade actually. I was mesmerized and freaked out at the same time. All the same, Sirena was a lovely book. Thanks for reviewing! (Yami and Yuugi met…in some way.)

**Hikarinotenshi15:** Well, they meet now! Not quite actually, but in some way they have. Thanks for the review!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's Girl:** Thanks. _Blush_. I never really thought of it that way, maybe Tea could be the sister of the mysterious prince? Thanks for the plot idea! Also the review!

**Ireth:** Hiding under a new name, eh? Not gonna work with me. _Glomps you. _I actually have a lot to say to your review, Deathy-chan. First off, the sea plants were made up. Burivalia is entirely fictional…so is that fish they ate. The things in this chapter exist, well, not the dragon but you get the idea. Thank you so much for commenting on style. I agree. I don't completely not have style, it's there, but…invisible. I'm glad you liked Mai's story as well. As for Merfolk magic, it will certainly be a big topic! Thanks for reviewing me, Deathy!

**Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos: **Actually, I was thinking the character remain an original since the identity is not important. After your review, I'm thinking Valon could have been the guy. Thanks!

**DemonSurfer:** As far as I'm concerned this will be a particularly slow moving fic. I think the inciting force has already sparked the rising action. Most just have yet to realize it. Thank you for asking!

**Tayko: **Thanks! I wasn't quite able to update so quickly, but oh well.

**Yana5:** They met now! They'll meet again later though. Thanks for asking. As for Mai, yes, her story is very sad.

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:** Yes…the first chapter starts the fic. I hope you may continue further to this point. Thanks for reviewing it.

**Lady Shinigami:** Sweet JEBUS your review was long. Thank you so much for it. It made such a lovely read! I'm glad/proud to be contagious. This goes into a health class experiment where everyone started out with Sweetarts, and two people had Good and Plenties (the virus.) Well, I had the virus and within a few minutes of swapping around the room, I helped successfully infect all but four people. Miss Contagious I shall be! You went slightly into instinct with your review, I want to comment that you have also infected me. Thanks to you, instinct will play a slightly larger role in this. As for me being a chef…Bon Appetite!

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** Thanks. I was starting to lose confidence in my ability in detail. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Technically, Yami has shown up again now. Yami will have more time in the next chapter though. Sorry for the update being so slow. I hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing.

**Yaminakathy: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

I'm so very happy to have gotten so many reviews. Thanks for everything people! AS another note (for those who have made it thus far) please point out grammar or typos, I was lacking sleep in trying to get this done.

Thank you to all who read my work. Please review!


	8. Sunny Mornings

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

Let's begin now…

**(o)(o)(o)**

It had been raining at an ungodly time the previous night. Most people would have been fast asleep and not aware of the rain dropping from the dark sky. It was about three past regles in Merfolk time but by human standards it was time every person should be in bed. Even the insomniacs should have been lulled to sleep by the smothering feel of boredom –very _intense_ boredom. So the point of it raining served no purpose in being heard as no one in their sane mind would be up so late. Instead, the rain was merely a part of the weather in the tropics. Although no one was still awake to see or hear it, it did not mean that it was not there. This could furthermore be proved by looking out of the window the first thing in the morning and finding droplets of water still resting on large palm leaves.

The lush vegetation around the hotel depended solely on the rain. Of course, they would not die immediately with gardeners watering them. In any case, the pouring rain of Mother Nature accomplished more than any gardener could ever hope to do for their garden. The shade of green was bright and glowed warmly with the sun as Yami blinked.

_Why must it be so damn bright?_

Yami instantly used his left arm to shield his eyes from the overly cheerful sun. His right hand was holding open the shades until he gave up and let go with a lethargic sigh. Yami felt as if he had woken up too late. Oddly enough, he would have been particularly happy to simply go back to sleep. He was _awfully_ tired. Dressed in a large black T-shirt and red boxers, Yami yawned reaching for the extra-high ceiling. He stood on tip-toes as well and glanced warningly at the ceiling. Whoever thought of having ceilings being way up _there_ was an idiot who showed no compassion to those lacking in height. In this case it was Yami. He pushed it aside in his exhausted mood and continued stretching and doing a number of push-ups and sit-ups. After doing this Yami opened his eyes to see his hotel room clearly.

Clearly would be a bit misleading. The shades were still tightly drawn over the glass door leading to the balcony. The light that sneaked its way in came in bright lines on the opposite side of the painted wall. Yami didn't quite understand why Kaiba enjoyed such an overly embellished style. Shoving this thought away as well, he picked out some clothing from the suitcase near his bed –he had been napping when he should have unpacked- and changed. Jou had pestered him about having clothing in different colors besides black. Yami had not listened, greatly preferring dark shades to Jou's light colored shirts. Today he had decided to be more 'vacation-like' and was wearing a loose white T-shirt. Knowing Yami, one could only ever compromise. Over the white was a short-sleeved black collared-shirt. _Take that you color loving fools_, Yami thought in his rude 'it's morning again' tone.

Once this part of his routine was accomplished, Yami would proceed to bother Jounouchi and Seto. Today, he thought better of it first knocked on the door to the other room.

He heard some rustling from the other end of the door.

"Yami?" Jou's voice called out. "Why are you up so early?" he continued.

"It's nine o'clock." Yami answered matter-of-factly as he turned the decorated handle into the room. "Kaiba and you have to make a tour bus to Xel-ha, correct?"

Inside the twin of Yami's room, Jou snuggled deeper into the blankets, refusing to get up. Kaiba had already been up for a few minutes and had been to the bathroom. Yami could tell by his neatly combed hair. Seto sat in a floral armchair by a window with the day's newspaper spread out on a circular table hotel's provide. He was wearing his rectangular reading glasses as well as some less formal attire.

As soon as Yami stepped in, Seto had looked up from the paper. Jou finally glanced up as well, took a look at the clock, and panicked.

"God damn! The bus comes at ten!" Jounouchi exclaimed wildly. He dashed out of bed with renewed energy and pulled on a shirt and some pants in a feverish dance across the floor.

While this was going on, Seto continued staring down Yami –scrutinizing him with his reading glasses. "You're wearing something different today."

"I'm allowed to aren't I?" Yami answered back. In all honesty, he was just trying to seem more like a man on vacation. Typically, vacations in Mexico did not include leather.

Seto nodded and continued reading the paper. "It looks good on you. Try wearing colors next."

"_Never,_" he hissed, "I'm sticking with neutral." Yami replied dangerously. His mental image included himself wearing rainbow and running around in a meadow with rainbows and butterflies all in slow motion -like on television.It made him feel sick and thankful he had not eaten breakfast yet. And it was depressing to make connections between television and real life. He'd need to go out more.

Finally, Jou came back from his rushed run and collapsed on the bed –dressed. He was dressed at least, but his hair was still being ignored. Kaiba put down the last section of the newspaper, folded it back together again, and tossed it right into the trash can a good distance away. He turned back to Yami coolly.

"We'll be gone for the day. What will you be doing?" he inquired.

"Exploring the pool, eating, and sleeping," Yami replied, leaning casually against the wall.

"No mermaid-hunting?" Seto questioned sarcastically.

"It was a joke, one-who-has-no-humor," Yami responded in an equally condescending voice that closely resembled Seto's own. Kaiba only pulled off his glasses and brushed the remark off in that way.

"Funny, you should say that," Kaiba continued, "I would have thought you were drunk otherwise."

Jou gave an exasperated sigh. "Guys?" he ventured.

"Oh really, Kaiba? You weren't quite sober last night now were you?" Yami asked rhetorically. "Besides which, you blamed it on the sun previously. Changed your mind?"

"Guys…"

"You have yet to do something productive. If I were you I'd close my mouth right now, Yami _Ka_…"

"GUYS!" Jounouchi yelled. "Gee whiz! You'd think that one of you would know better than to argue with the other. You're both like children!" he scolded.

Kaiba sat up stiffly and finally stood. Yami eased away from the wall.

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized first before Seto could. "You two should enjoy your trip to Xel-ha. It's supposed to let you scuba dive and snorkel too, right? It should be fun." He swept his blond bangs back again with his left hand.

"Yep. Only problem is that you both cost us fifteen minutes," Jou answered with a mock sadness. He stood from the bed and got a backpack of clothes to change into, as well as some bottled water from the fridge. Jou then left the things in Seto's arm, surprising the brunette very much.

"We'll eat quickly at the at the main restaurant in the front. Feel free to call for room service. The spare key is on the table. Don't forget to unpack as well." Seto advised him.

"All _right_." Yami stressed. "It's not like I'm some kid who can't take care of himself."

"It's funny you should say that…" Seto began, but Jou cut him off with a glare and dragged the CEO out of the room.

Yami continued to stand in the room with his arms folded before deciding to _do_ something. He stared after the two as they closed the door loudly and left. _Finally! Some peace at last_, Yami thought. He was affronted by Seto's bickering today. He was a bit more offensive this time than many others.

Yami stared at himself in the mirror in their room and scowled. He had no idea why he had on the khaki shorts that were too long for him –the storekeeper said that he was too short for _them_. Yami turned away and grabbed the key before heading down to eat at the Golden Sunset again.

_To hell with getting room service._

He need to go outside. Yami found himself walking down the same halls and pathways as yesterday and soon arrived at the beachfront restaurant. He strode in with his sandals on that made all the difference between his leather boots. They didn't tap as clearly.

All the same, Yami walked in and continued to the back where a continental breakfast buffet was being served. The waiters and waitresses had not yet arrived because no one needed their assistance in the mornings. Yami took a plate and got two pancakes, topped them with fruit, and dribbled honey on it like he always did. He then filled a glass with milk, and carried his breakfast to a table near the front, where he could get a nice view of the ocean in all of its 'glory.'

He ate slowly, first finishing the peaches, then the strawberries, and lastly the blueberries. Yami wiped his mouth of excess honey while staring out to the scene.

The "Deity's Hideout" was a unique resort/hotel that made its money from the rich who visited every once in a while. It simply needed one customer every two weeks for it to have enough to sustain itself for another two weeks…the hotel was very high-ranking in satisfaction rating. That was obvious.

Yami ate another bite of the honey/syrup covered pancakes.

Supposedly, the only way one could arrive was by plane. There was a landing site for small air crafts in the back lawn and the land it was situated on was cut off from all the noise of highways and civilization in general. That greatly contributed to how relaxed Yami felt right now.

Another bite and there was only one pancake left on the plate.

The hideout was very wonderful indeed. It even was surrounded by water on three sides. Jounouchi had read that one off of a brochure that he had obtained from Seto. Personally, Yami could not quite understand why anyone would want to be surrounded with that…stuff. It was rather terrifying –no, not terrifying, _detested_ that water should be that close to a person.

A good half of the pancake was gone.

The way the landscape worked was that the land on which the hotel was built jutted out a bit. It wasn't noticeable on any map, but one could tell from the fact that there were some small cliffs lining the left side of the coast. Technically speaking the cliffs ran north, but that was on an actual map instead of from Yami's perspective. The right side of the coast curved back in and did not jut out. It was sandy there, and your classical beach. Yami hated both sides equally though.

The plate was empty now.

Yami stood from the table and left the plate there for some waitresses to get now that they were arriving. He himself decided to go for a walk on the sand. Yami calculated that three feet away from the wet parts of the sand should be enough.

The air was surprisingly warm against his face and it felt nice. It was humid too, but Yami overlooked it immediately. Some sand slipped into his sandals as well, and Yami resorted to taking them off. Before he knew it, the black shirt was unbuttoned, and he was actually walking along the beach with a soft breeze blowing through his hair, he breathed in the salty air, his sandals were held in his hand, and he enjoyed it immensely.

It came to a degree where he noticed that three feet away changed to two, and later to one. Yami quickly stepped back a bit more and refrained from kicking the sand or playing. Beaches were just that good at doing their job. No wonder people vacationed at beaches.

Yami finally settled in one of the yellow beach chairs set out in parts of the beach. He watched the bright sun and shimmering water lap onto the myriad of grains of sand. Yami noticed the beautiful colors of the water. That was some of the few colors he enjoyed. The soft green mixed with the blue and melded into a perfect unity that even moved as one. The sky above was almost the same. Starting from the horizon, the blue was light and airy but closer overhead the blue darkened so gradually that Yami gave up trying to find where the color changed. Looking out again, he could see puffy white clouds in the sky above, and boats far down the coast, away from the cliffs and away from the hotel. Yami had walked closer to the cliffs than he had first suspected.

He took a deep breath of the cooling air and continued admiring the close-up view of the water. It was so enchanting that Yami felt himself hate it more just for that. The breeze felt better from where he was sitting and the sand was soothing warmth for his feet that he buried them in.

Yami laid back in the beach chair, resting. It was about time he didn't have to worry about anything at all. He sighed happily. Yami watched the untainted beauty of nature, and relaxed over his distance away from the water.

That was until two figures came up from the water with a burst of blue-green waves. One was most certainly human, while the other could have been the fish he saw the other day. Yami leaned forward rabidly and blinked, training his entire attention on what he had seen. Whatever that had been the two things were gone and Yami was almost certain that they both had fins like a tail. He shook his head. Perhaps he should have been sleeping when it rained last night…

Yami got up from his yellow seat feeling squeamish. He noticed that despite the cold wind blowing over him, the sun had still managed to begin making Yami-toast out of him. He cursed a few Gods and began walking back, all the while praying that Seto and Jou left some sunblock for him.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize here and now for any dumb spelling/grammatical errors I may have. I've really been typing quickly this time and spellchecker doesn't catch everything. Also, I'm mildly dyslexic and have been known to do silly things. It you catch something, please tell me.

About today's chapter though, I'm sort of disappointed. I really wanted to have a chapter up so I just wrote for the heck of writing. I don't think it's one of the best, but it is rather long.

I'd really like to know which character everyone likes right now…so I'll have a **small poll**.

(1)Yami! Because he's sexxay and hot and needs some lovin'!

(2)Yuugi! Because cute little merboys are just plain wonderful!

(3)Seto! The argumentative guy who the author has forced to wear glasses!

(4)Jou! He's so adorable! I want more Jou!

(5)Ryou! The story can't work without more of Ryou!

(6)Mai! Because she's one tough gal and has a troubled past.

(7)Other.

Yes…that was random, I know. To those of you who have questions, or need clarifications...

Xel-ha is a real park. I've been there and it was really nice.

The hotel 'key' is actually a card.

The descriptions are lacking in style, I know, I'm lazy.

Finally, you've all gotten what you wanted, more Yami. I'm a bit puzzled over the next chapter, but things should resolve themselves. I hope you've learned more about each character. Please try and guess what happens! Guessing is fun!

Thank you to all of my reviewers of Chapter 7:

**Chelley Angel:** Thank you very much. I'm glad people can actually take an Alternate Universe fic seriously. You can't believe the amount of people who disapprove of them, labeling them as something an author does to avoid writing canon. Your review made me feel much better! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Esther'nEragodess-ofchaos: **Thanks!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's Girl:** Thank you very much!

**Rose:** Well, I'm glad that you chose to try my story first. I hope you continue reading!

**DemonSurfer:** Well, I'm glad you appreciate me updating. Have you seen my other fics? I haven't touched some for over five months. Don't worry about this fic though, the plot has been worked out and I won't stop updating for anything! As for water dragons, they're territorial? They can come on land! Wow, I'll really be writing my own story about them after all. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover:** Funny, I have a friend who goes by Rin. Anyway, I blushed at your review! I'm very happy that so many people like this story. I'm also glad that my fanfiction stands out in a group of numerous other mermaid-fics. Thank you very much! I hope you continue reading and enjoying this just as much as I enjoy writing it!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked the idea. I'm really happy there's so much support for Aquarius. I just finished SAT testing this morning. I'm glad they're over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

**Yaminakathy:** It was worth the wait? Wow, you've made me a very happy writer with that comment. Thanks!

**Hikarinotenshi:** Just wait till the plot thickens, Yami and Yuugi will certainly talk! (Can't have shounen-ai without them talking!) Thanks for the review!

**Yana5: **I'm not quite sure actually. I just hope I can figure out the details. I'm pleased that you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mekoharu:** Ji-Heh! Nice to see you here! Since when were you getting published? Why didn't you tell me! Another thing…if people have you on author alert then it's a good thing. It means they're alerted to when you update. I also hope you mean 'pen name' having a pin name is much different. I'm glad you're back on the internet and glad you've finally gotten to read my fic. Happy Birthday! I'll see you in school on Monday!

**Shy:** First off, I shyly loved your review! I'm not bothered at all. I adore getting feedback. Thanks for supporting a slow-moving fic too. A lot of people would jump right into the thick of things. My story is going to be a lot different. Anyway, I'm glad you liked Aquarius. I hope you continue reading, and thanks very much for reviewing!

Thanks to those who read this fic! Please review! (Also a thanks to how many I've gotten. I'm completely shocked!)


	9. Sea Bound

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…

* * *

Seto and Jou were not late to the tour bus stop. Granted, it had taken them quite a while to get to a landing site from Seto's helicopter where they could catch a cab to the stop. In fact, with the added traffic of other vacationers it was surprising that they had not missed the bus entirely. It had been there though. The large tour bus was second in line on the street with a guide out front tacking fluorescent green stickers on the passengers. Jou was all but wolfing down his food back at the restaurant, barely managing to keep a civilized face on all while crumbling up inside on how their vacation would be 'ruined' from being late. When he had finished his super-fast breakfast, Jou had jumped up from his seat and scrambled towards the exit. Seto Kaiba followed behind, in a slightly more dignified rush, while pushing in both his and Jounouchi's chairs, and thanking the chef for the spectacular meal.

From there the duration of the trip was spent with Jou worrying that they were late and mumbling all the outrageous possibilities in a single frantic moment. Seto Kaiba merely ignored the thoughts of 'could've left us behind and taken the payment for the trip' and that of 'they'll be there and then start to drive away just as we arrive'. He especially blocked those of 'Mexico hates us.' After all, there was no way that a _place_ could hate a person. Seto Kaiba was a very realistic man.

So, that was their tale up to the very second they climbed on board with a small green dot on the front of their shirts. Now, Jou was holding his stomach complaining about eating too little from being in a hurry. He glared pointedly at the driver -who wasn't driving. They were still parked in front of a shopping square where the guide was waiting around outside for all of the people who booked seats…or at least until the seats were filled up for last minute arrivals. Screw showing up early.

Seto had pulled out an issue of Fortune magazine and was leafing through it pass some of the pages he had marked with yellow post-it notes. He glanced at Jou with an unrecognizable 'look.' Finally, Seto stuck his hand in the backpack Jou had thrown at him, dug around, and gave Jounouchi a wrapped, plastic box in a single motion. Kaiba handed it over nonchalantly without even a second look as to Jou's reaction.

Jou, on the other hand, had suddenly stopped mumbling about 'damn delays' and stared with wide eyes at Seto's offering. This was most certainly why the two were together. Seto. Was. God! Jounouchi snatched the box out of Seto's hand and continued his staring, now focused on the box.

"Chef Miguel liked having his cooking praised. It was a simple matter to ask to take some with us. I figured you would be hungry," Seto said with half of his face blocked by the magazine. His blue eyes peeked out from their place in the article as Jou opened the 'To-Go' box of food.

It was still warm in his hands as he held it with a sort of shocked delight. Jou read the label, Deity's Hideout Restaurant and Bar, and could barely contain his happiness and instead focused his near trembling fingers on opening it. He smiled serenely at Seto seeing the contents.

"Did you figure I'd like heart-shaped pancakes also?" Jou asked playfully. He grinned as Fortune slid down from Seto's face to reveal his own amused smile.

"Perhaps," Seto answered in such a way that Jou need only notice the way his cerulean eyes slid up -pretending to remember something- to see that Seto had obviously planned the breakfast. "It was a guess."

"Miguel must be one heck of a guy not to complain," Jou said, shaking his head. He was very happy in fact, so happy that he took the syrup container and peeled off the lid, poured it all over the heart, and offered the first piece he cut to Seto. Seto took a bite and watched Jou look at him expectantly.

"We'll have to praise his cooking more often now," Seto decisively, after chewing the sweet morsel slowly. Jou continued cutting pieces of the pancake and feeding Seto after taking a few bites himself.

"I hope you don't mind me tearing apart this heart," Jou said while eating.

"Don't worry, puppy. I'm not into symbolic things." Kaiba replied. The magazine was back in the bag after having found that it got in the way of incoming pancakes. The two ate, talked, and looked at the scenery. They almost didn't notice that the bus had started moving.

When they had finally reached Xel-Ha, the guide asked all of the people on the bus (a few fitting the stereotype of having Hawaiin print shirts and large cameras) to stay together until after they got in. After that, there was another tour guide from the park who led them through and got Jou and Seto maps. They passed a large iguana basking in the sun. Seto took a picture of Jounouchi posing next to the iguana. Next, was a forest of sturdy trees, grown a specific distance away from the next since there were dozens of white hammocks tied to each tree. It was spectacular.

"We are definitely coming back here!" Jou announced doggedly. They continued walking around the park on several roads. There were shops everywhere and lots of places to eat. They all seemed full though, with loads of people everywhere. Today's trip was definitely different from the other day's relaxation by the beach. Further ahead was a huge man-made lake with water from the ocean. Back near the entrance was the water in which Jou pulled Seto along to swim with the dolphins. Seto was able to coax a group into taking pictures of them from the land. A hundred dollars never hurt anyone. The two continued with their fun and went on to go snorkeling in the 'lake' and even scuba diving in deeper regions. Jou had a particularly exciting time chasing fishes around. From behind, Seto was the one who handled the water-proof camera and snapped pictures whenever possible. One part of the water inhabited VERY large fish. The two hadn't been reading the signs and proceeded throwing fish food around when all of a sudden a _huge_ fish came out of nowhere and bumped Seto in the back. Several more came swimming around the area, it was the one with a distinct, fake sunken boat, and ate the bits of food in the water. After a while, Jou and Seto got used to them and managed to capture some wonderful moments on film. The one with Jou first staring shocked at the fish about the size of his sister was priceless.

Lunch was at one of the park's wonderful buffets, and afterward the couple went biking around the natural scenery and looking for exotic wildlife.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Jou. He tackle-hugged Seto from behind in joy. Even Seto Kaiba smiled and nodded and hugged Jou back.

"I wonder what Yami is doing. He's missing out on a lot of fun," Jou continued. Seto merely shrugged and told Jou that it was more special with the two of them…he used the term '_romantic_.'

* * *

The 'Yami' of which the two spoke of was at the hotel. That much was granted since he had never wanted to do anything else. However, what Yami was doing was not just sulking around the hotel. Sure, Yami had sulked for a while digging around for sun block and had nearly given up, but he did more than that. Not only did he find the sun block, he also found some rather NC-17 rated items. They burned his mind with disturbing mental images.

After the poor experience, Yami had rubbed sun block on every part of skin uncovered and degraded himself by having a large white layer on his nose. He thought he looked rather foolish as he posed in front of the mirror. Yami made a mental note that he hated those with more skin melanin. He brushed a bang back that was bothering him and continued out.

It was strange what was happening to him here. Suddenly, one little plane trip made everything change. He no longer slept as well as he used to. He argued with Seto more and more for the fun of it. He also constantly changed his mind. It felt strange to be thinking two different things and still believing both. Yami felt a bit…bipolar. Something of the sort like that anyways. He couldn't quite decide.

Just what was happening to him anyway? Was there a mermaid or not? Yami walked out of the door with the room card tucked in his right pocket and clutched it in his hand tightly in his frustration. He didn't know what to think. He had remembered that his opinion on what he saw changed a lot. Yami knew that at one point he firmly believed there were mermaids. Then again, he could have been saying it to spite Seto. Also then again, he could have been denying it this morning to go and spite Seto more. In fact, spiting Seto and aggravating him seemed like a very popular choice right now. Yami felt that way anyway.

Outside again, he felt the sudden change in temperature, from air conditioned to warm and sunny. He walked briskly down to the beach, this time taking off his sandals before getting to the sand. The sand was hot under his sensitive feet. Yami never went on vacations at beaches, well, not warm tropical ones at least. He continued walking, looking, having a calm relaxing time. This time he wouldn't be delayed by having to go back for sun block.

The ocean was still the same beautiful blue rainbow that seemed to devour the horizon. Yami felt very nice being able to stare at it, having the chance to look at it as he walked. The sky was also a beautiful blue. It was lighter in color, but enveloped the …well…it enveloped whatever else was up there. Everything seemed like it was blue for a reason, blue to try and relax him. Well, Yami would tell them that there was absolutely no need. In fact, he took a deep breath right then and shrugged his shoulders to loosen them up. The sun dazzled overhead and nearly blinded him as it did the ocean. Everything was perfect. Just…perfect. Terrific too, should he want to act like a thesaurus. His gold bangs, and red-black hair fluttered in the sea breeze as Yami continued walking.

It was all too _splendid_ to be true. He, a complete loner, was on a sparkling beach with _sand_ that seemed to glitter with radiance. There was a bright mass of emerald green leaves from the palm trees on the shore. The waves crashed and flowed continuously as one. If anything could be made any better then the earth beneath his feet would be humming a cheerful tune. What was wrong here?

Yami could taste something bitter in his mouth from just thinking. He felt lonely. The loner felt lonely. It was laughable. Suddenly, one trip made him feel so…alone. Well... no, that wasn't it either. Yami didn't know what he was feeling again. He knew that the beach was beautiful and amazing. He knew that, from what Seto had said, beaches were more peaceful when viewed away from thousands of other people. That was true. That was all true. Yami felt peaceful, and he knew that it was better than having to look around and find a myriad of other people and having to wonder if they felt the same way he did looking at the ocean. Somehow though, it felt equally as bad to look at the ocean all alone. Seto and Jou must have had a fine time on the beach. Yami was not.

He wanted to share. Yami wasn't the type to share anything, but this view…right now…he wanted someone else to be right here with him and tell him that they loved what they saw. Maybe he needed a girl…

Yami grunted and continued walking. He might as well go to another beach, keep walking until he was out of the hotel boundaries and then he'd be with other people. Problem solved. It was better than having the evil ocean tamper with his mind and make him think he needed some girl. This was why he hated the ocean. Yami hated change and was very firm about that point too. Plus, he didn't only hate it, he fea- No, Yami didn't fear anything.

It was nearing midday when Yami crossed an imaginary boundary line into a public beach. He sort of came out of one corner, and over a few rocks to see the sand nearly gone from being covered by all sorts of beach towels. A few large umbrellas popped out and reminded Yami that other people did exist. It was hardly peaceful in this beach but Yami had been walking for a while convinced that this would help. Exasperated, he weaved in between rows of laid out towels and chairs. Yami still carried his sandals and ignored anyone who might have made a comment on his hair.

Well. This was what he wanted. Yami was at a new beach, there were other people here, they all seemed relaxed, and he no longer could figure out why he would ever want to be here. There were too many people…too much color to see the blue. He took a seat on the sand littered with small stones and shells. Now that he was done trying to enjoy the beach, Yami looked around for other things to do. Further inland there was an ice cream cart, but Yami felt too old for ice cream –especially since he would be getting it only for himself. That made him feel childish.

Yami sat on the beach with both arms behind him and his sandals somewhere near them. He took a few deep breathes and tried to look like he was enjoying the beach while sharing it with so many others. There was a little girl burying her brother. A boy kept running into the waves; Yami felt sick just thinking of the water rushing onto his skin. There were young couples everywhere too, old ones if he scanned around.

Suddenly he felt as if he should check into the mermaid, get Kaiba a straight answer. Yami sat up abruptly and walked nearer to the water.

It would be alright to rent a boat using Kaiba's name, right? After all, this mermaid business was concocted just for him. Yami would take a boat, get it out to sea, and lie on the boat, away from the people yet away from the beach as well, and just stare at the sky. Just staring at the sky would be enough for him. He would also keep an eye out for mermaids should they suddenly appear in the sky. Yami continued walking; he had spotted a small building near the ice cream carts that had a sign reading 'Boat Rental.' It didn't get any easier than that.

The man behind the counter's name was Malik. Malik leaned casually on the counter and watched the beach goers with distaste. How many years had he worked here? How many years had he been standing in the exact same spot renting out boats? Malik didn't know and didn't care too much. He loved the ocean very much and was only sad that he couldn't get a job in a better location. Besides which, Mako paid rather well.

Malik shifted his weight onto another foot and ran a hand through his beige-colored hair. He was so bored and business was very slow. Not too many people wanted a boat.

"How much to rent a motorboat?" a man asked. Malik nearly jumped from shock, and nearly jumped again seeing the other man's strange colored hair. Instead, years of practiced boredom glued the expression to his face so that only an eyebrow rose instead.

"Can you drive one?" he asked back. Malik knew that he shouldn't patronize customers, but this time he couldn't help but wonder.

"I'll figure it out," The tri-color haired man answered coolly with his crimson eyes staring at Malik. "How much?" he asked again.

"How long?" Malik answered with his own question. "The rates are on the sign above," Malik pointed, "20 dollars an hour. That's 225 pesos too."

"Charge it on a man named Seto Kaiba," Yami said, waving a hand in Malik's direction.

Malik's bemused expression appeared for only a moment. "And how do you expect me to find this 'Seto Kaiba', sir?"

"Ask around. Someone will know him."

"A criminal?" Malik asked again.

"Try billionaire friend." Yami suggested helpfully.

"Whatever. The boats are down on that side of the beach." Malik pointed to the right side without even reacting to the word 'billionaire', "I'll get it running for you and…"

"Me," Yami finished. "Just me."

"Right," Malik said. He glanced at Yami oddly.

In a matter of minutes Yami had a crash course lesson in how to start, stop, drop anchor, and steer. Malik was done and walked back up the beach and back to the booth.

What he found shocked him and made him nearly jump again.

_Another customer?_

At first Malik was going to jump from the fact that the man looked exactly like him, until he realized it was the sun and the reflections on his sunglasses. Then, Malik nearly jumped again from the fact that the man still looked like him without the sunglasses. His eyes were also lavender, and his hair the same beige color, although spiked up.

"Can I help you?" Malik asked. This time, his practiced boredom was wearing out. He could feel his eyes widen more and more.

The man stared at him with nearly pupil-less eyes in a strange demonic stare.

"Did you know that man?" the stranger asked.

Malik didn't know if he nodded or not in his breathlessness and alarm.

* * *

Yami was out to sea when the stranger came asking for him. He was so far out to sea that the anchor was already down and he was lying down in the boat, and staring at the sky like he planned to. The day felt nice and he didn't ever feel like leaving. Perhaps he'd do this everyday. While Kaiba and Jou were out visiting places, he'd be here staring into the mystical blue. Yami had not taken the sun into account though, but he shielded his eyes with his arm and peeked out slightly into the 'safe' parts of the sky.

He sighed and tried to sleep. He felt awfully tired, but that could have been from staying up nearly all night last night. Yami settled down and covered his eyes completely with his arm. Sleeping on the ocean, that's what he was doing.

Then…Yami felt the boat rock back and forth and something bump from underneath him. He sat up quickly and grabbed the edges of the boat, afraid it would overturn itself. He glanced nervously out.

Amethyst eyes stared back at him.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to say so many things right now. First, inform me of grammatical errors. Second, it's winter, so my writing of summer may be off. I'd notice more details be able to describe things better had it been summer. Bare with me.

Another note: The huge fish in Xel-Ha is true. Those things are…larger than my kid brother! They're nice too, but intimidating.

Pesos is generally converted times 10. However, the exact thing is 12 point some. When you trade American dollars, you get times 10. When you shop using pesos, it'll be 12 point some. I'm not saying anything about Mexican people though. That's just the way the economy works.

Ok, this chapter is the start of some major PLOT. I think people can accurately guess ahead now…or at least try to.

I'm a bit disappointed with my writing style since it's humorous. I need to learn how to write drama again. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to my reviewers!

**Chelley Angel:** Yeah. I want to know too…I'll just have to brainstorm! I'm pretty sure that I'll mention it more and more down the line. Also, yes, I'm cruel to Yami. I'm glad you 'voted.' I sort of set up the poll just to see what everyone felt. Thanks!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's Girl:** Well, yeah. Thanks. Although Yami is wearing a white t-shirt underneath. Maybe I should edit? Thanks for the review!

**Master Elora Dannan:** Ta da! They have 'met.' God, I'm so evil to my readers. The suspense is painful, right? Well, how's this for original?

**Shy:** I shyly loved your review! I'm glad you appreciate the fic. Also, Ryou is my favorite too. (It's just that he's not a main character in this.) Thanks for the review!

**Rose:** I wore my PJs inside-out and backwards. It got me a two hour delay from school. Thanks for reviewing!

**Demon Surfer:** Yes. It was obvious! Anyway, Yami only gets the sun block. I'll start looking into fan service though. Also, I have a friend who is obsessed with dragons. You two would make interesting friends. Blah. Thanks for the review!

**Medoriko:** Well, there's more of Jou in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this Fanfiction.

**Hikarinotenshi15:** I like Yuugi too. He is very cute, like you've said. Thanks for telling me! I'm glad you like the fic!

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover:** Here's your serving of Yami! The chapter has a fair amount of him. Anyway, it's nice to hear that I can change people's opinions of characters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** Wow. Thanks for the offer!

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** There's nothing to forgive. I'm fine if you forget to review…we're human, I'm human, and I do it too. I love Ryou as well, and I'm glad you like the dragon. I went into major brainstorming mode this week and I've figured out a basic idea of how Bakura would fit in. I just need to tweak the details…oh, and I can't tell you. Sorry. Not even my friend, Death, knows about him. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Tayko:** They've 'met' now. Thanks for the review…I don't mean for you to pick though. Just knowing a bit is enough for me.

**Lady Shinigami: **Oh. Holy. SHIZNESS! I just…stared at first at your review. Then I started reading and laughing and thinking of clever replies. So…yes. I do miss you and your large reviews that make Fanfiction writers very happy. It's all right that you were busy. People are constantly busy…and you excuse was top notch. FMA rocks. Also, is contagion a word? Cuz if it is then it's a pretty darn cool word. We shall make people fear our contagion! Also, thanks for liking the name. I was busy for two hours bouncing back name ideas with a friend of mine. Eventually I got tired and my mind was being uncooperative so I went on You can search for meanings…so that's how I settled on Aquarius. With you review, I promise that I won't stop. I will never not update for more than one month if I can help it. (Don't know about my summer this year, sounds booked so far.) I'm so glad that you think this is a good story though! Yay! Goodness shall rain over the land contagiously! So, you can identify with Yami! Double Yay! I've heard of hormone stuff too…but threatening to live in a hobbit house? Are you sure that's legal? What if a bunch of lawyers come after you? Gah! No exploding head! You don't even have to pick. Every character is wonderful, happy, cheerful, and kind. Of course you'd like them all! (Dripping with sarcasm as you will see in later chapters.) Also…Yeah, I've had trouble with the other fellow too. He's just so…OTHER. Wow…this is me at 10. No wonder my mom tells me to sleep early… (A thank you for reviewing if I accidentally forgot in my 10 o'clock state.)

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Wow! You reviewed so quickly! (This explains why you're all the way down here since I scroll down the review page.) I'm glad that you like both Yuugi and Yami. The both of them are very good characters. Thanks for commenting on individual things that you liked. I'm really happy that I know some exact things that people like. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you.

Thank you for reading this extra-long chapter. Please review!


	10. Stirring the Surface

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…

* * *

_Take all the unease of a century and lay it down across the land. Take it with skilled hands and mold the unnatural tension into a mere second. Usher it into a moment. Feel the anxiety stretch on and fill one single second with all the unease of a century. The silence will carry on and overfill. Take it in._

His eyes were wide in a strange sort of wonder and shock, amazement and a nagging fear deep within. He forgot to breathe then in that long moment that did not seem to end. His breathe caught in his throat and it must have been severe of it to have him remember that need just at the right time. It was as if the air around him refused to be breathed and instead filled his chest until it was heavy with want and need. Yami felt his eyes staring in such a way that they could not possibly open any wider. It was that act that made him quite literally lose his breath. He took a breath and reclaimed the lost air. Strangely, it did not soothe whatever had awakened inside of him from the sight he saw. Yami wanted more than the cool air that filled his lungs with comfort; his mind wanted something to soothe the unease now. He demanded some answers to this strangeness.

Similarly, the other also looked on at him as if he had suddenly grown another head, another one that looked like him. The emotion in the stretched moment was a cross between awestruck wonder and strange new uncertainness. It bled with curiosity despite neither quite recognizing the buried sense.

_Why does he look like me?_

Yuugi swayed in the ocean back and forth staying afloat to try and capture his resolve. Doubtfully, he kept his head tilted up to stare at those unusual crimson eyes no matter how terrifying they seemed. He wondered if the human knew how scared he was. The human's eyes seemed like those of a monster's. It was red like blood and his brows were creased in confusion. Yuugi felt that his were like that as well. It was, however, the hair that made Yuugi so mystified. His golden bangs fluttered in the breeze. They were dry unlike his that slowly lost the stiff edges from being submerged all the time. The other's bangs shown with the light from the sun and his black hair was dipped in the same red as his eyes –as Yuugi's was as well.

_Who is he? Who does he think he is?_

"State your name, traveler" Yuugi hurried out the demand. The words seemed to stumble out and trip over their feet. The formality was strange to the merboy despite hearing it so often. Using it was an entirely different matter. However, the words had a sure effect on the silent moment. In a quick instant it had sliced through the deafening silence that ran thick in the air. Yuugi told himself to keep his eyes on the other's. He told himself that the crimson eyes were not unusual in the least bit, were normal even -were not to be frightened of.

Yami felt like laughing from the oddity of it all -from the insanity. The boat had long since steadied itself from being shaken underneath. Now, he concentrated solely on the strange person in front of him. That was to mean, he thought the person was a person. A second look made him notice the blue tail waving back and forth in the water. His eyes grew steadily wider.

"Why?" Yami asked incredulously, "You have no need for it."

"You're intruding on our territory! Leave!" Yuugi answered with a command. Must all humans be so difficult? Then again, had Mai not told him not to do this? She had. Yuugi had been given fair warning.

"There are more of you?" Yami asked, a surprised tone found in his voice, quickly catching on to the merboy's slip.

Yuugi nearly screamed and almost tugged on his hair. "You're not supposed to know about us. Why do you have to watch for us?" He continued on as calmly as possible.

It was strange that Yuugi had asked that. Yami didn't know this, so all he thought was about how he had never meant to search for the merfolk. It had been an accident that they met, and a huger accident that Yuugi decided to confront it.

"If I'm not supposed to know about you then you sure aren't helping. Aren't you supposed to stay underwater anyway?" Yami asked cleverly.

For a second, Yuugi didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to counter this? What was a person supposed to do when someone spoke back to them? He had never learned about this as a royal.

"Leave, right now, human." Yuugi demanded again. The waves rose up around his body with every crest and lowered slightly with every trough. The waves were blue and lines of light ran through it gleefully despite what each was saying to each other. The ocean had no mind for arguments and other's business.

"My name is Yami, and you'd better learn to share the ocean considering how many humans there are. I don't think you could ever rally as many merfolk." Yami replied confidently. He was so self-assured that he had nearly lain down inside the boat to stare at the light blue sky again. Yuugi glared at him fiercely with his purple eyes. The reason why Yami did not lay down though, was because of the merboy's pout. It was cute.

"Leave," Yuugi demanded yet again, this time it was as cold as the tropical merboy could make it.

"Is that all you can say?" Yami teased, "I told you my name, I told you that I'm not going, couldn't you at least lighten up? You're not the king of the ocean."

_I will be after I'm forced to be married…_

It was an abrupt thought that made Yuugi's disposition change slightly. He was reminded of how much trouble he would be when his father found out. He realized how destructive the human -no, Yami- could be. Yuugi wanted to swim away. He wanted to flee from the unnamable part in the ocean, flee to the depths below, and ask his sister what he should do. Would he fall in love like she had?

_No, Yuugi, you're just lovesick from having an arranged marriage. _

His mind raced. "Please leave right now, Yami. You're not welcome here," Yuugi asked as politely as possible. He sounded like some emotionless drone with a stiff voice and posture.

Yami raised his hand over his eyes and pretended to scan around. "I don't see why I'm the only one who's a threat amongst all the fishermen over there." Yami found the merboy entertaining. He wanted to stop himself, but years with Seto Kaiba had his mind permanently set to 'argue and be difficult.' He felt sorry though, when the other looked as if he wanted to cry.

"You don't understand what you're getting into! Just leave." Yuugi begged. He thrashed his tail at the boat, jarring it with supernatural force.

Again, Yami clung tightly to the edges on both sides with an alarmed expression crossing his face.

"Fine. Have it your way, merboy."

Another slap against the boat:

"Merman!" Yuugi insisted. He didn't think to stop himself since he had responded so often to this from Mai. Yuugi instantly regretted it from the look of fear and laughter mixed. Yami looked as if he was staring at death, and death was dressed in a flowery skirt and pigtails.

"Leave," came the demand again and this time Yami looked at Yuugi's distress seriously with the crimson eyes that had first scared Yuugi. He stared at him considering what he should do. Yuugi froze and nearly sunk down had his tail not kept waving back and forth from instinct. There was the serious appearance, the creased eyebrows, the slight frown…

"All right," Yami replied with an indifferent air. "Mind the blades," he said again, and once Yuugi had backed away slightly, Yami had left with a roar of the engine, a jet of blue-green water that fell onto the merboy, and questions clouding his mind like his eyes had stared at earlier.

Leave it to him to gather oddities over to him in storms. Leave it to Yami to have the luck to see a merboy and be told off without even leaving him a name.

_Who was he?_

_What was his name?_

_Where did he live?_

_Why do his eyes seem so strange to me, whose eyes are nearly strangest of all?_

_How does he know about me?_

* * *

"How was _your_ day?" Jou asked happily. He had just finished what Seto and he did all day at Xel-ha down to the detail of the iguana by the entrance and the forest of white hammocks.

Yami looked up at him from leaning on the arm of his chair. The restaurant had dark red walls with strange shadows cast from the dim lighting meant to be romantic. Along the walls were small lamps that were attached with a gold arm. Candles were burning, roses were at the table, and Yami somehow knew that Seto and Jou were holding hands underneath the white tablecloth. He swirled the spaghetti with a fork and mixed it thoroughly in the meat sauce feeling quite frankly that the word 'appetite' did not exist. If it had then his day and their story had chased it away.

"It was ok," he answered. Dead. I-could-care-less.

"Didn't you go to the pool?" Jou asked worriedly.

"I thought the chlorine was near fatal levels," Yami replied in his usual attitude, and the corners of his lips tugged slightly from seeing Seto frown.

"What were you doing all day then?" Seto asked inquisitively.

Such a stupid question. Yami would never give a straight answer, at least, not one he'd like. What was he supposed to say? Yami twirled the fork around even more, and catching a stare from Kaiba, ate the spaghetti promptly. He had been thinking about his day for near half an hour now. It had been chasing him with images, flashbacks, daydreaming at night, and staring off into space remembering the strange merboy who wanted him to leave so badly.

Yami recalled the water droplets in the merboy's hair with startling accuracy, the way they clung to each strand, the way they sparkled with a sort of magic. He remembered the other's voice and how upset it seemed, how…scared. He could clearly see the amethyst eyes and the blue ocean in the background that brought them out all the more. He wished he knew a _name_ –something to call the merboy he had seen.

Yami looked at Seto again. "There's another beach that I decided to check out."

"Lonely?" Jou asked with a light humor.

Yami looked at both Seto and Jou, and the place where their hands would be underneath the table holding each other. He stared fixedly on that spot of white tablecloth and answered with his eyes still trained to it. "You could say that."

"Well? Meet anyone?" Jou continued to ask. It jarred Yami into turned away from the point and looking Jou in the eyes as best as possible.

_A merboy. A person that no one else had ever seen before, no one that had done anything at least. I saw something you're never even imagine even if I was talking about it yesterday. I met a merboy, with violet eyes and soft pout. I met a merboy that was assertive yet carried a gentle face. I met someone who I don't even know their first name and yet remember them with a sort of memory that will never fade. A merboy!_

"The guy who rented me a boat was rather nice."

"A boat?" Seto asked. A sort of extreme agitation filled his question."You paid for this _how_?" he continued.

"You paid for it, of course," Yami answered self-assuredly, forgetting his thoughts and refocusing on Kaiba.

Seto let out an exasperated sigh. There were _many_ things he wanted to say to Yami but he held himself back. Vacation –he was on his vacation.

Yami merely took a sip of his ice-free water and swirled the mess of spaghetti. Could his vacation become any stranger? Any more memorable?

* * *

**A/N: **The evil cliff-hanger is gone! And the tenth chapter is here! Double-digits people!

Wow. Two weeks to brainstorm, pre-write, and finally type this crap. It is the worst! Forgive the badness! Forgive the shortness! Forgive the mess of a Fanfiction I have produced!

Seriously though, I'm really sorry about how bad it is. I've been really busy with a huge workload. I lack sleep from this all-night fundraiser for Make a Wish Foundation where we played hockey…_all night_. Not only that, but I've switched teachers for the second semester and surprisingly the work load has gotten bigger. Now, all of my classes are accelerated. Newsflash: hard Social Studies, English, and Math is not a good thing. Blah.

This chapter was really difficult to get out. I stink at dialogue and the description was probably horrible. Not my best work, I should have tried harder. But anyway, I felt that it was tolerable and that I at least would not be flamed (hopefully.) Take pity on the tired writer.

**Now, as for the story itself…opinions? Is the relationship too fast? Too slow? Too blah? Too predictable? Feedback people! I needs me feedback! **

I'm also sorry for lack of hints as to the future; I tried _really_ hard with foreshadowing. I'm having a hard enough time as it is though with the sub-plot. I've never worked with sub-plot before so it's strange trying to time everything perfectly while still getting two characters to fall in love.

Please, tell me if Yuugi was too unrealistic, or if you didn't think anything was right. I'm _dying _to know. I swear I am.

Ok now…review reviews! (Thanks so much for 132! I am unbelievably happy! No –not happy, ecstatic!)

**Hikari's-dark-side:** OMG! OMG! OMG! I have been reduced to mush by your review. Thank you SO much for offering to write me something. Honestly though, my favorite couple is Bakura/Ryou. Unbelievable, isn't it? Thanks still though! I was gushing all day. Seriously, I'm just another yaoi fan girl who's very happy to get written work offers, Love. Anyway, yes, I hope they get together too.

**Rikainiel:** Oh no, it's not late at all. Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing, and thank you extra for the comment on my style. I hope I get it back too…

**Rose:** And I updated again! Thanks for the review.

**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only:** Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you like this story. I'm really, really glad! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Shinigami: **Yay! It's _you_! I am really envious. (I love Envy!) The dubbed version screwed up his voice! He sounds female! Envy needs a sly voice! Not a girl one! NOOO! Bah, I wish I could watch all of it. (No spoiling!) Lol on the 'jobs' part. You know, your reviews have me cracking up for hours. Seriously, contagion, spreading, height, center of gravity…and I learn new things too! I'm pretty sure that the only things we'll find on Mars would be short, how else could they hide from us? Unless of course, they happened to camouflage their hobbit houses and wear invisibility cloaks. Wow. It must be tough having to choose favorites. Honestly, if someone made me choose between Ed and Alphonse, I'd go cry in a corner and pray for the anime Gods to help. And the other is just, otherful. Ah, come one. She's a rebel by just staying up! A single minute is rebelling. (I know I'm such a good rebel.) Anyway, big fish rule! And yes, they do seem blind; however, they seem to know where we throw the fish food. Mexico was awesome. Hope you liked the new chapter! (Ramble ramble ramble.)

**Master Elora Dannan:** XD! You have angered Yami with your hugging of _his_ love. (He does love him.) Cute review, and yes, I should be darned for leaving cliffhangers. Anyway, how's this for a follow-up? Thanks for reviewing!

**DemonSurfer:** Gorges on candy while typing. Thanks! And yes, you shall know what happens…later on! Mwahahahahaha! (Thanks for reviewing, for giving candy, and for letting me go after shaking me.)

**Shy:** Yay! Thanks for reviewing, Shy! I really liked it. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Dark raven,Hie's girl:** YES! I AM EVIL FOR STOPPING AT CLIFFHANGERS! Rejoice, fellow reader, the devious cliff hanger is gone. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yaminakathy**: Well, it's not too soon, and the cliffhanger was evil, but please, enjoy the chapter anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover:** Yay! I'm so happy that you liked the update despite having a cliffhanger in it. Yes, I was nearly as happy as you too thinking of writing these parts. Ah…love! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dymond:** Ta da! The reactions of each! Please, tell me if it meets up with expectations or not, or if you thought it should have been a certain way. I love to hear from my readers! Thanks for liking the story and for reviewing! (Also, there will be more Ryou…later.)

**Chelley Angel:** Awesome review. I know, plot, sub-plots, I have the whole deal running amuck in my head. Here! More amethyst eyes! Thanks!

**hikarinotenshi15**: Don't ever worry about me stopping. I will _never_ stop this story. Keep reading, and thanks for reviewing!

**Yana5**: Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tayko**: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Tiger witch:** Wow, you're an on-the-ball reader who knows to ask questions! Everything has a meaning…and Marik looking for Yami certainly has a point behind it. Read on! And thanks for reviewing!

**Carmen-Nemrac: **Thanks! I'm really happy that you liked it. Here's the update!

**Animestargirl**: Yes! I was evil! I left a cliffhanger! Don't fret though, the follow-up is here! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm really happy that you liked it!

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:** Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you liked the new chapter!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** First reviewer again! (The first one ends up on the bottom, sorry for that.) Yay for author alerts! Wow, I feel really nice to have brought back memories for you. Thank you very much for telling me specific parts that you liked. It really helps me a lot to know what I'm doing right. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow! So many replies! I'm really delighted. I'll be outlining the following chapters soon. Please be patient since they might take a while to sort out.

**_As usual, if you spot any dumb typos, grammatical errors, or spelling mistakes please tell me. I don't have a beta-reader so all sorts of things slip through!_**

Happy Valentine's Day! (Review to make me happy on Valentine's Day!)


	11. Strange and Otherworldly

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O. S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy… this is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Well…there's yaoi…cute mermaid boys…water dragons…maybe some language.

**Pairings:** YYY with side SJ and mentioned BR MM…you should know who they are.

**Disclaimer: **This is a 'disclaimer.' The point of having one should be blatantly obvious. Either way…I'll still say it…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

**Plot Bunny: **LittleMermaid (thanks to whoever drew it and posted it!)

* * *

Let's begin now…

* * *

The merboy had met a human! He had honestly seen one, and not from the shore either. This time he had swam around in circles far underneath the small boat until he found the impatience and anxiousness to simply approach the stranger and get it over with. Circling and spirals and endless pondering had driven him -propelled him upward where the water seemed to grow clearer and brighter with broken images of the surface world. Yuugi recalled drawing nearer and nearer to that dark mass that was the boat, swatting at it to alert the human, later exposing himself to the world and to the human with a splash above the water, and finally taking a split second for his eyes and lungs to adjust. It was always so clear above water; nothing like it was being immersed in it all the time. Being above water was strange and demanded him to notice just how much he reacted to the change. His head felt clear and muddled all simultaneously from too much consciousness of what he was making himself do. His breathing was the same, yet heightened with uncertainty. His eyes tried to focus on one point in all the new mixture of precise colors and found himself unexpectedly drawn to and stuck on two dark red eyes. They were the eyes of the human.

The human was strange to him like all the rest of the world above. He carried an air of superiority that Yuugi could not stand, and made him want to yell at him that he was prince of Carribbea while the human was just another of billions even if the statement would make him sound like some narcissistic, self-absorbed brat. Luckily, he was not caught completely unaware, and Yuugi had the sense not to go around telling his heritage to every soul he should meet. However, he came very close to wanting to hit the human, the human that wanted to be called 'Yami.' Yami had brilliant crimson eyes that practically leaked from the amount of arrogance in them. There was that pompous attitude and the stereotypical 'royal' air. He thought he was better than him. Yuugi could practically smell the flowery scent he wore and nearly reeled when Yami made no hint of obeying, and no gesture of leaving until he had driven Yuugi to nearly begging for it. _Did all of the human kind delight in having someone to push around and make them listen and obey you?_ If that were so than Yuugi was just fine with his life in the vast blue ocean, the kingdom of Carribbea, and…well…no, he was not at all happy with his 'marriage.' Then again, he had almost been expecting the human to understand where he was coming from, realize his own mistake in trying to find merfolk, and give up with a word of thanks to Yuugi for helping him realize his own wrongs. The human did not, in fact, do anything Yuugi had hoped would happen. The human was strange and otherworldly.

'The human' had yet again made Yuugi realize that he was awake rather than asleep and made him aware of the soft hums of sea elves. The 'human' swam around in Yuugi's eyes despite it being dark and nighttime. Yuugi tossed a bit on the soft sea sponge, cold against his bare back. He could hear himself shouting. The voice was definitely his own, and it was shouting at him for being so stupid as to openly approach a human the way he had. Was he purposely handing him and his kingdom over? On a gold platter, no less?

_Great job, Yuugi!_

The voice was sarcastic as well. Hadn't there been meaning in "If it's not broke, don't fix it?" He had just made everything worse. When Mai had done what he had just done, swimming right up to a human, she had at least been certain that there was no other way. Back then, weren't merfolk allowed to swim around freely with no chains to hold them back from breaching the water with the dolphins? There had been no limits. There was infinity to give and to gain until that human long ago had made a point of standing guard for the merfolk. He had been on the look out for them, possibly all night and all day if it were possible. Mai had had reason to go meet him, to try and put a stop to his actions lest merfolk never get a chance to see the surface again. Ironic, then, how her own actions had wrought the same future as the meddling human's. But then, Yuugi's choice was different. Had the human had any interest in him at all? What if he was just a vacationing human with the ill-fortune to meet a merboy? What then? Yuugi groaned from the thought of it. He could see the day from a different point of view and he could feel his ears bleed and eyes wince to know he had gone through the trouble of working up courage to face the human, all to later tell him to leave. It was insanity at its finest.

What Yuugi needed to have done was far from dealing with the human, approaching the human, speaking to the human, or anything even remotely close to having to do with 'the human.' He should have just stayed _the hell_ away. Yuugi frowned darkly with his arm crossed over his eyes trying to block out flashes of the afternoon that played back and forth, over and over in his tired mind. Was there no rest to be had? He tossed and he turned and felt the cold of the bed against one side of his back shift to the other with each turn. He fought for a place where he could lay down and rest –somewhere that completely escaped him. His blanket had long since been defeated by all the tossing and turning and general unrest. It retreated to the hard stone floor of Yuugi's bedroom, where it lay now. Yuugi tried sleeping without it -tried to make himself think of nothing but sleeping, but instead he made himself fret more and more over how stupid he was to just talk to a human. He had _talked_ to one. He didn't need to, but somehow he was driven to speak to the human that he had seen earlier in the morning. Aquarius could have been blamed for it all, playing hide-and-seek, tag, going to the surface, having a human see them. But Yuugi was not without blame. He was the one who chased the dragon blindly and followed it wherever it should lead him. He was the one who jumped to conclusions that he should also confront the human, like Mai had done, without completely thinking it through. That was inexcusable. His kingdom needed not for him to take in abandoned water dragons, play endlessly, or try and solve matters on his own. In fact, Yuugi was pretty sure that all his kingdom needed him for was as a 'bride' to marry to Atlantis.

There had been a reason that they needed Atlantis, Yuugi had been sure of it. Didn't he ask Mai? Oh, what had she said? What was her answer? Yuugi's hands pressed at his closed eyes, rubbing them worriedly.

_Great Poseidon! _

Had he fallen asleep before she told him? Yuugi groaned inwardly, the thought that he had completely taking over his small musings of Yami. What had she _said_? There had been a matter of pride…friendship…age-old tradition? No, that had been to explain everything else. Atlantis needed the warm waters, and they needed…devil fish. He had not even learned why they needed Atlanteans in the first place. Defense? Safety? They were not needs at all. Yuugi could not seem to find a political reason at all behind all of it. Joy, it was his own _wedding_, his own forced marriage and he didn't know why it was to happen. Well, _bury_ the mistake of approaching the human. Yuugi knew there was something wrong in what he had, no, _needed_ to do.

He sat up suddenly to retrieve the blanket, a sense of calm in his mind coming from anger at being forced to wed. The same anger he had felt only briefly ever before. However, his sudden move at sitting up sent a wave of dizziness spreading through his head that made him want to lie back down on the soft, comfortable –if cold- sponge. Crazy dots danced in front of his eyes, blue, green, flashes of white and yellow before fading to spots of red. _Never sit up suddenly after lying down for so long_, Yuugi noted. He grimaced from the slight lightheadedness and snatched for his blanket on the ground.

He heard the voice again. No, it was more than one voice.

"–_do what is right for your kingdom…"_

Yuugi frowned -still with his eyes closed- while laying down on the sponge in discomfort. Was peace so much to ask for?

Surely his kingdom wanted more from him than to simply see him married.

_Surely._

* * *

Yuugi had not imagined the voices in his head; they were no creation of tiredness or a greatly distressed mind. In fact, they could be traced through the many hallways of the castle.

Out of his hallway, past all the blue ones that entangled themselves with each other and the inner workings of the place, and out as far as possible one could get to the heart of the castle, and thus the heart of the city, and the heart of Carribbea. It was there that all the floors would meet with a respected distance away from the next and one could see clear across the purposely empty space to the other side, as other floors could as well. The center was a hollow spot where everything came together to encircle a place of harmony. It was tall too, and from the very first level one could tilt their head up to see the first few floors, but would later have to lean their heads as far back as possible to lose themselves in the lacey curlicues of the ceiling. There was nothing to fill in the black metal that served as a roof for the heart of the castle. It was just a flowery design depicting a sun-like flower with the way the petals opened in divine grace. That was why the center of the main part of the castle served as a reception hall for large parties. It was large and glorious and open to all the floors, and all the floors circled around it before leading into the many sapphire hallways.

Past the beautiful center and away from the silver railing running through the floor in a circle, one could follow a path down to the next floor and the next. Here, the voices undoubtedly grew larger and louder even muffled by the thick patchwork of seaweed.

King Quahyder placed his Buri-wine glass down on the table-coral with a firmness that held command.

"I have a reason you know. That is why you must do what is right for your kingdom," he said slowly, deliberately, and commandingly in such a way that it was hard to ignore his deep voice. Quahyder stared at the merman opposite him.

"Tell me the reason then, King. You need a good one for my making another trip down to Atlantis. The journey is long, cold, and harsh _beyond belief_, and the way leading there is treacherous," he said with flamboyant articulation and stress of how 'harsh' it was. The black-haired merman sat there undaunted in the presence of royalty. So impervious was he that the merman merely twirled a strand of dark hair while intentionally slouching the slightest bit, and even making eye contact to the unkind stare of the king's with his own livid green.

The King laughed small spurts of chuckles, rising from deep within his chest. He shook his head as he laughed. "So? A _reason_ now?" He laughed quietly again finding something very funny, yet ironic the way he shook his head. "All right then. You do know how yesterday was the day when the King of Atlantis and his son should have come, right?"

A nod came from the merman.

"You know they were not there, right?"

This time the nod came quicker so the merman could try and counter the statement. "There could be hundreds of reason, majesty. Bad traveling conditions, delays, storms…anything could have been the reason for it!"

"They sent a messenger with an apology and a _gift,_" Quahyder pointed out flatly with his eyes trained to the wine glass. "They didn't plan to be here and they knew it."

"You use the term 'they' so off hand. Why? The king was not there? The crown prince does not wish to marry?" the merman asked chidingly.

"Neither do." Quahyder replied stiffly and seriously. "That's the problem, and it's only one of many." He sighed and looked at the merman across the table. "The dates for these meetings were prepared by you. You know their significance and you know that they are respected even should the prince disagree."

"Yes, drag him here if possible, or simply come alone…" Otogi, the black-haired merman stopped twirling the lock of hair, "I see. So the King _really_ wasn't there. How comical. "

"Exactly my point." Quahyder said tiredly. "He did not attend and neither did the prince of Atlantis. The problem is that he has given no reason –only apology."

"How comical, indeed."

Quahyder nodded and took another long drink of his Burivalia wine.

"You want another trip out of me then?" Otogi asked, "Are you sure you are not just paranoid?"

Quahyder eyed the young merman sourly. "If I were paranoid then it would save you a long trip. However, I am not 'just paranoid' as you seem to think. And you're really one to talk. Were you not the man who arranged for certain dates for meeting? Was this not your plan as well as my own? Answer me, Ryuugi."

"So something might be wrong. You want me to go undercover and spy for you, Majesty? That is asking for too much."

"Too much! Too much? This is the future of Carribbea! The future of Atlantis itself that you hold in your hand. What will happen if they no longer wish to come here? Hmm? What then? Do you want all of us to die then?" Quahyder roared.

Otogi Ryuugi yawned closing his emerald green eyes and further showing his black tattoo on one eye. "Settle down, your majesty." He waved a hand delicately, "If there is truly a reason behind missing one day…"

"The trip is long, to miss one day and send a messenger shows pre-planning."

"…then wait till the second and see if it was just a fluke or a pattern," Otogi finished.

"Do you really not care at all? Had you not put all of your efforts in forming this alliance with Atlantis? The King wishes to marry his son with my own to further our friendship. We need them as much as they need us and this is no time to let something, however small, slip away unnoticed," Quahyder argued. He slammed his wine glass back down on the coral table, jarring it with near supernatural force. Damn! He should not have to intimidate a _messenger_!

"You are tense, your majesty," Otogi nagged with a joking tone.

"I am not anything of the sort!" he indignantly denied.

"It is the drink, your majesty."

"_You_ are running away from a job!"

"It is late and you are tired, your majesty."

"I am far from tired, and the hour is normal for a hardworking King!"

"Dear Poseidon, you haven't taken your medicine have you, King?" Otogi continued on like a mother hen. "That won't do at all!"

"Otogi Ryuugi! LISTEN TO ME!" Quahyder yelled from his frustration. "You are to do what is right for your kingdom! Show some _responsibility_ for once!"

Otogi looked away, averting his bottle green eyes to a sea plant in the corner and then downcast.

"It may be right for the kingdom but it will be wrong for me!" He answered decisively, turning his eyes back to the King. "Don't be surprised to hear that later, either, and I know you've heard it before. Princess Mai, _right_?" His tone became harsh and stone cold.

"You listen to me now, _boy_. You are _going_ to Atlantis, you are _finding_ out why the King and Prince were absent, and you are _reporting_ swiftly back to me!"

When Quahyder saw Otogi look away again he continued on with command.

"That is a _Royal Order_ –not to be turned down."

Otogi laughed bitterly, his long black hair waved around darkly. "Oh, what a father you are to stop at nothing to force your child to marry someone he does not even know."

"Don't talk back to me, Ryuugi!" Quahyder yelled loudly.

He did not. Instead, Otogi crossed his arms and continued staring at the plant and probably raving with mental retaliations against the King's command. A moment of tense silence passed where neither of them spoke, Otogi for being ordered not to, and the King wondering what to say next.

"Fine then, _King_." Otogi finally said with a sneer at the title, "Let's talk solely on the mission."

"_Finally_, you act like a professional!" the King proclaimed, utterly exasperated.

Otogi looked at him, his wine glass, and continued concentrating 'solely on the mission.' "You say they sent a messenger boy. What was his name?"

"R-r…it started with an 'r'." Quahyder said as helpfully as possible. He looked at the stains of violet-pink still in the glass. "Ryou?"

"Yes, I know of him. I helped him join last year in getting a job as messenger." Otogi nodded agreeably. "He is staying here still?"

"Yes, in the guest tower." Quahyder replied.

"Good. Keep him there. If the job involves coming across something he might know then it is better for him to stay here as long as possible. Stall him if necessary." Otogi continued on, he had his hand under his chin in concentration, his eyes closed, and he bit his lips the slightest bit.

"I am constantly reminded why you are the best Carribbea has," Quahyder said loosening the tension in his shoulders with a sigh.

Otogi opened one eye at the King. "Of course you are. I am the best envoy you have and you know it. Why else send for me at such a late hour?"

Quahyder laughed again softly, shaking his shoulders with each chuckle. He rubbed his eyes with his hands trying to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. "I am fortunate not to have to worry about the problem with stalling the messenger."

"Oh?" Otogi asked. "Why?"

"He had a friend who just arrived today, late today in fact."

"A friend?"

"They appear to be more than that."

"Ah, Bakura, right?" Otogi laughed, "Ha! That one really loves Ryou. He glared me down the whole time when I was at Atlantis at the start of this."

"You seem to have given him a reason though," Quahyder pointed out.

"Yes, I did. I dated Ryou there for a week or two before having to leave and come back...and finally I just thought it better to end it." Otogi recalled the memory.

The king raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I shall do what is _best_ for my kingdom, and everything is all set. Is that really all you needed me for, king?"

He nodded.

"Then I shall leave for Atlantis right now." Otogi decided, and he got up out of his sponge chair.

"Now?" Quahyder stared at him in shock. Poseidon, what a character! It made him nearly mad.

"Yes, now before I run the risk of running into Bakura."

Quahyder continued his staring for a long while, thinking about the young merman now with a frown on his face. "He has a long scar on one eye and two hatches over that. Might you have a connection with it?"

The image of the rare merman popped into Otogi's head. He recalled the red tail and faded black stripes and exotic colored fins of white and red. He could see Bakura grinning madly with his dark brown-red eyes and messy white hair. The image of the bold bounty hunter brought a shiver down his back. Someone gave him a scar? No, impossible.

"I'd like to say I could do damage like that to him, but no. Although, I don't remember the scar on him either." Otogi's brows creased. "I will have to look into that matter later."

"Yes, you do that."

"And you just get your sleep, King. Even the sea elves wish it, and Poseidon knows you need it." Otogi commented while swimming slowly out of the room.

Once out, he continued his way down the silver spiral of a staircase, down to the first floor at the heart of the castle and stared fondly at the immaculate decorations of the blue palace with its orb lights.

_So, even Bakura is gathering here now…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yes! New chapter, long chapter, and more plot! I feel very accomplished despite how boring it must have been to read. However, it gives you a lot to chew on. Originally I was thinking of putting Bakura in much later, but it seems that some people wanted him sooner, and because of that I figured he could fit in pretty well now. I was also debating on Otogi for a while. (He's Duke Devlin should any of you go solely by the dubbed names.) I didn't know if he was more surface material or underwater. In the end I figured he fit the job description well and stuck him there after much thinking on the subject.

If you were confused about the description of the 'heart of the castle' think of a two story family room, or any other type of room (or even staircase) where from the top you can see down. Now, simply arrange that design so that each flight of stairs or floor goes in a circle, and you have the internal structure that every hallway eventually leads up to.

Thanks for reading this new chapter! Thanks for reviewers too! You've made my day, on Valentine's Day no less! Also, 150 reviews, thank you all very much!

**Misori Chan:** Thank you _very_ much for agreeing to archive this. I'm really glad that you deem it archive-worthy. In fact, here's my part of the deal: a nice, looooong, update. Thanks again!

**Tayko:** Thanks!

**Death: **Thanks for the review on that. Serious though? Are you really serious? Not too fast? Not too slow? (I'm starting to sound like a girl getting her cooking tested by a guy in Japan…except if that were the case it wouldn't be a matter of speed…) Thanks as well for the comment on humor. Seeing as you know what will happen, I think you'll understand that a bit of humor now will make the fall seem less bad. _Cough_: As for wearing that flowery skirt…well, first I'd have to buy one and _then_ get you to wear it so don't get hopeful yet. Besides which I'm a writer who's flat broke, besides a couple Barnes and Noble gift cards. I'm also a writer who can't seem to find other descriptions for the anatomy of fish that won't be hard/harder to understand. At least scientific terms are specific. Although, I'll think on it.

**Hikarinotenshi15:** I'm glad to find you so excited to see more! I am too, despite being the one who writes it. _Laughs nervously._ I'm also happy to find you actually liked the previous chapter. It was encouraging, thanks!

**Hikari's-dark-side:** Oh wow! I really don't care! Whether Bakura and Ryou are just in a fic together, or if Bakura is serenading, singing a lullaby…_anything_! I'm just so happy that someone would actually do something like that for me. You have no idea how grateful I am for fans like you! Please, write whatever you want, you've humbled me! Also, thank you for such an entertaining review. As always, here is the update!

**LadywolfTerri:** Wow! Thanks for liking the fic, it probably wouldn't be here if no one at all liked it…or started flaming it. Anyway, I'm really glad to know you like it. You'll also find out exactly why Marik is looking for Yami later on in the fic. Everything that happens, every sentence and the way it is executed/written has a certain reason behind it to imply a certain thing. If you really want to see what you can find, read between the lines and try to predict what will happen. Glad you reviewed!

**Chelley Angel:** Yes! I am slowly mastering the art of timing and pacing! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the update, and yes, Yami cannot tell simply because he cannot. Maybe I should make him and see how Seto would react? _Pauses and thinks about it. _Not half-bad, decent idea, actually! Thanks!

**Master Elora Dannan:** Poseidon! I loved your review. I'm really lucky to have someone who actually questions what goes on. I suppose I do get to mess with fate a little bit being the writer. Then again I'll try to get Yuugi and Yami to meet again with good explanations, well, acceptable ones at least. As for who the mysterious prince is…you will have to find out. I will not say a word in who it is, whether or not he is original, or if or if not he is Ryou. The identity of the prince was not supposed to be given out, so just keep trying to figure it out for now! (Actually, it's better not to worry about it until the twentieth some chapter…which I expect there to be.) Thanks! (And the bit about giving chocolate to Yuugi was extremely hilarious.)

**Dark Raven, Hiei's girl:** Actually, it's not all too long since I once took a month to update this fic. Some other of my fics have even gone on hiatus due to working only on this one. (I care this much about the plot and composition.) I'm glad that you liked it though! It felt nice to know it was appreciated despite myself still thinking it was one of the worst. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rose:** That's great. Got a lot of chocolate on Valentine's Day, eh? I mooched candy off my little brother.

**Shy:** Thanks for your review, Shy! I'm so glad to know that you liked that chapter since I was near convinced it was the worst. Thanks!

**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only:** Ten chapters for the both of them to even meet. It _must_ tell you a lot on how long this Fanfiction will be, right? Thank you for reviewing!

**Yana5:** Yes, he is. Thanks!

**Alana-Star/SugarCat:** Aw. They don't _hate_ each other! They merely are hell-bent on ticking the other off. Well, Yami's bent on doing that while Yuugi is trying to drive him away. So, they don't hate each other, per say, just strongly dislike. Well, they still met right? Thanks!

**Carmen-Nemrac:** No, neither gave the other a very good first impression, but knowing the pairing one can obviously guess that that will change…slowly though since I want it as realistic as possible. (Meaning they will not be hugging and kissing and being lovey-dovey for a while yet.) Thanks for reviewing though!

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover:** Yes! Happy be-lated Valentine's Day to you too! Although, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel over there has you beat with her ultra-fast author alerts and such. Ah well! You were close!

**DemonSurfer:**_Snatches Banana Chips._ MINE! I'm a fan of those. _Looks off to the side nervously while gobbling them down. _Thanks for the encouraging comment though. Whenever I read over the chapters to this fic (which I try to do every time I write to have it be consistent) I regard each chapter as worse than the other since I remember the first four chapters having more description. Instead, I've found more use of dialogue. For that reason I've really been working on writing dialogue (Otogi and Quahyder scene…can you tell?) Thanks for reviewing too. I feel much better. Also, this is definitely a chapter partially for you. Bakura and Ryou have been mentioned, thus they shall make reappearances. I hope you enjoy!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** If I had been the reader I think I would have been waiting for the last chapter too, I mean, honestly, how many authors wait _10_ chapters before the main characters even talk to each other? (Well…besides me.) I'm glad you liked it. I was surprised to find other people liked it as well. Thanks for telling me that. I was really going to unity in the last chapter, but that wound up badly seeing as the two aren't particularly fond of each other yet. Keyword: yet. I'm glad you liked the balance though. I'm really happy since a lot of the things I write are guesses. No one really writes an exact instruction manual in how a certain plot bunny is dealt with, so I'm just guessing and hoping I got it right. Obviously, I haven't muddled it completely, so for that I'm thankful. Again you're the first reviewer and thus again you're at the bottom of this list of review replies that grows longer with each chapter. Honestly, one reason the chapters are getting longer is because there's more reviews! Who knows, maybe the replies will be longer than the story! Should that impossible feat ever happen I might have to stop writing individual replies. A pity since they are fun to write after planning and drafting. (Very little drafting, much more plotting.) Sadly, schoolwork is still a bit high for my likings but this weekend was helpful. I still have a day off Monday too! Yeah, I'm amused by the simplest things. (One being actually getting reviews!) Thank you.

Wow! Those are done! I just want to add that I plan to squeeze a lot of chapters out of this idea! Heck, I planned a sequel should I need one! (Though the sequel is less plot filled and more of an adventure type thing.) I also plan to do a lot more timelines and things since I know what will happen, just not an exact when. Also, longest WL chapter ever!

**Please read and review**, and if you've made it this far in reading the author notes and/or review replies then you deserve a pat on the back!


	12. Sickness and Wondering

**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** O.S. Acious

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy. This is an Alternate Universe fic

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU)

**Warnings:** Guys who like other guys, a slow plot, a slow romance, my bad potty mouth induced from the environment I'm in, and cute little merboys who are hormonal and also have pet water dragons that their parent doesn't know about.

**Pairings:** Yami is supposed to like Yuugi but he's difficult that way. Yuugi is hella confused, Ryou is totally 'with' Bakura, and Marik and Malik will probably get together before this is through. Also, Seto and Jou are on their vacation in Mexico!

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim Yu-Gi-Oh for any possible –although unlikely- thoughts that this teen could possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi _owns_ them, and he's damn lucky.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

Let's begin now…

**(o)(o)(o)**

His ears had caught the slight sounds of humming and the hums rose and feel melodiously, in time with every breath he took. It felt strangely filling, as if it were all around him. In a way it was. He yawned tiredly at first refusing to get up, but with the rising noise of his yawn, his body rose from the large sea sponge and sat up straight on it. There was much blinking to drive the sleep away. Yuugi swung his light blue tail over the side and then sat there, still, for a minute or two just blinking. He rubbed his eyes with one hand after staying motionless and trying to figure out what day, what time it was. He glanced around his room, still blinking away the last holds of sleep and drowsiness, and groaned while reaching for his new necklace hanging from one branch of coral. There were many brilliant colors that radiated with energy in the morning's warmth. Yuugi put the golden band with the shining starfish on slowly, getting it over his odd, tricolor hair and then fixing his hair over the necklace. He then swam around slowly looking for a comb to chase the tangles out of his hair. Yuugi had to stop when the humming came back again, and escalated sharply into an annoying buzz that made him sigh and make his way sluggishly out of the room while running a hand through his hair. He groaned again, whining to the pale blue halls how much he detested the mornings, the Hummings, and getting up in general. If only there had been something to wake up to in the mornings.

The morning had come swiftly in a silent, mad dash across the land and the sea to change the colors of the sky from the dark blues to the light while painting on masterfully the strength of the sun and the pacific clouds. It marked the time for breakfast -for waking up and greeting new and endless possibilities over a light, hearty meal. And so breakfast was served to even the Royal Family, this day more energetic than the last.

Yuugi had been the last to arrive yet again and as always. He took a seat at the long table a plate already in front of him, and he began placing things onto it. Granted, he had no appetite for eating so early in the morning, and last night's occurrences made that fact no less difficult. All through the halls of the same color, same material, same conformity he had been thinking of what he had been thinking on what must be thought. In short, Yuugi was trying desperately to figure out why everything was so different; why was the feel of everything in such a way that it implied something must have happened? Yuugi pondered the question. It was not his arranged marriage, which even while it went against his will he had grown used to the looming terror that it was getting close. Then again, it had always been getting closer and closer that he rarely believed that it would come. So it was not the deal with Atlantis that worried him, although it did affect him. Yuugi had swum on, making another turn and traveled down the winding silver stairs while trying to recall. Had it been a matter of duty? Did he forget to do something that he needed to? Small wonder seeing how long it took him to adjust in the mornings. That was when he stopped, paused, grumbled loudly and rubbed at his eyes viciously as if rubbing his eyes could erase what had happened the last day. How _stupid_ it was! He came into the dining area muttering yet not really saying anything, just _grumbling_ with little sounds coming out of his mouth to show how irritated he was about mornings and the days nowadays _in general_. He had no intention of going into detail. A raging fit boiled in all the details.

What made him grimace more and loathe waking up even more was the sight of someone happy about the day –someone who was glad to start the day with arms in the air as if to say 'Hello, World!' It was Quahyder, surprisingly, that was saying hello to the vast and wonderful world. His smile and mirthful eyes greeted Yuugi as he held up his glass to salute the young merboy.

"So, son, how has the ocean been treating you?" said the smiling Quahyder.

Yuugi glared, "_It woke me up,_" he accused. It normally didn't faze him but last night he had slept late to begin with.

Quahyder didn't notice the sharpness in the tone, didn't hear the agony behind the words, and took the glare as a pout. He was happy today since everything now was going right, nothing was going wrong, and he simply wanted to laugh from the joy of it all. Now, one must obviously understand first that a King is rarely happy. One must throw out all the books that say a King is a merry soul, and disregard anything that says he is always that way. That is not true. For one, 'always' is hardly ever true, and for two being King was a hard job. Someone had to be there, and if they did not, someone else would. So, Quahyder spent his days meeting delegates of foreign waters, talking about the social problems with advisors, economics with another, and health and financial affairs with someone else. Then he must further fulfill his duties with extraneous work, such as the business with Atlantis. One slip could set some catastrophic event into play, and no such slip would occur with Quahyder around. Oh no, he had carefully skirted any and all possible dangers, sent Ryuugi to clear up the mess, and had himself a nice cup of Buri wine.

The king laughed a loud, roaring laugh that filled the room with sound and made both Mai and Yuugi wince, both not being morning merfolk. Yuugi instead frowned now knowing what bothered him was not present, but past, and how his father never helped anything. No, _never_.

It was in this manner that breakfast was eaten, the king happy about how everything was as it should be, Mai silent from lack of care for the situation, and Yuugi in total distress. He had done something wrong and his father was in such a lively mood. He could not bear to ruin that for the king. It was rare to find him ever like that. Yuugi glanced towards the silver-haired sea king with a slight pain in his violet eyes. The normal brightness in the purple color was not there and instead only a dim, dismal color presided.

The king took a drink from his cherished silver cup, oblivious.

Yuugi tried to hide his discomfort, the slight twitch and slight wince. No, he would definitely not tell his father what had happened.

"Tell the chef that the food was excellent! Brilliant –no, simply stupendous! Have him promoted!" Quahyder bellowed to a mermaid idling in the corner to await commands, next to her brother who served them. Smiling, she went away to run off to the chef, her father, with delightfully good news. The king went back to the meal with a laugh, ate another bite, had another swig of the bitter, blue Buri drink, and left the dining room with a smile still on his face.

_Atlantis will be here before the month is through. _

Yuugi finished the fish on his plate quickly afterwards, not wanting to spend a minute more in the dining room with the white-blue marble, and hanging Burivalia plants. He waved a hand at Mai and swam off as if escaping from the horrible confines of the large room that seemed to have been condensing and suffocating him as he sat there. No, he could not take even a second more of that. Yuugi deftly made his way along the many halls that would lead him to his room, chose a slightly new one, and headed up to the tower where he slept.

He had left not only to escape, because that was what he felt it was: escape, but also to get his gold cuffs which he had not put on when he forgot to do so after putting on the necklace. It sounded like a sorry excuse but it still was a plausible one. Yuugi swam at a darting speed from one hall to another, and soon found himself at the heart of the castle. He gazed at the swirls of the black metal outlining a design for a roof, nearly lost himself in the shapes, shook his head, and then continued on restlessly. Through the blue, pale blue and darker shades of the blue he swam until he caught a glimpse of a certain hallway that he recognized more than any other. Yuugi turned there, and swam, still at his full-speed, straight into the room, slammed himself onto the bed, not noticing until then that he needed to breathe. He lay there on the sponge, breathing deeply for a while before just laying there doing nothing. Yuugi tried to rub his eyes again. He tried to forget that there had ever been a word at all like 'human' because the mere sound of it in his own head was driving him insane. He'd done something horribly wrong, and just moments ago he had come to terms with what it truly meant.

Talking to a human was trouble. If even being seen by a human brought trouble then no doubt speaking to one brought more. That was what made everything worse. Yuugi moaned helplessly, curling up on the sponge. The human now knew about him _and_ his people. He had been asking for trouble, had practically begged for something bad to happen from the very moment he had started circling underneath the boat, contemplating if he should or should not. He should not have. But Yuugi did anyway; he swam right up with misguided judgment on the best action. The best thing to have done would have been to leave the situation be, let it simply die before it had a chance to come to life and turn its ugly head in his direction. Now he had failed his kingdom. It wasn't a matter of being seem. The pure fact that he had confirmed the existence of merfolk was enough to devastate the entire Earth's population of merfolk. He could have very well caused the end of the merfolk life. He had betrayed all of his people, not only in Carribbea but also the citizens of Atlantis. Even if the human did not lead a search for him then he'd still have to live with this mistake –this wrong _thing_- and deal with it with no one else knowing. His father didn't know, couldn't know, and he'd break Mai's broken heart further doing something she had warned him about. So soon afterwards! So soon he had forgotten her words that had fallen on deaf ears, for all the good it could do to have remembered. What he did was wrong, he blamed it completely on himself and it hurt more when he did that. No one else was to know about this. He would never speak of it again and hope that one day it will seem to have never happened. One day he'll forget he'd ever met a human; Yuugi would make sure of that.

Two sides of him were yelling at each other, arguing loudly. One was sure that in some way life as it was would end. The other was resolute that nothing had changed, and that nothing would ever change. Yuugi had never believed in something constant until he found himself stuck in a marriage. He could never seem to get away. That was what bothered him. Everything started as inconsistency, and then grew to consistency. Of course, it could always stay inconsistent. Which was this? The two sides of him raged on and the one who knew something had changed only shook the hopeful other and told him to wake up from that dream. And O how he woke. Yuugi stopped twisting around on the sponge, stopped clawing at his eyes, ears, running his hand through his tangled hair only to tug at it moments later, and stopped feeling vile from his actions –for a second. Yuugi instead felt like crying softly now. It hurt very much to have done something largely wrong and to have to say nothing about it. What if he had doomed the entire kingdom and now could not even warn them? Yuugi closed his eyes, squeezed them shut and tried to fall asleep, not wanting to come to terms with this maelstrom of ill outlook. He stopped doing that as well, and sat up dejectedly to put on his gold cuffs and really begin his day having given up just looking away.

He blinked a bit. Wait! He could go visit Aquarius! Yuugi could play all day with the mischievous water dragon and then not worry about a thing. He could _make_ himself forget and then not feel so bad. Yuugi's violet eyes lit up the tiniest bit and he swam out of the room in such a hurry to go play –forget- that he had forgotten, yet again, to put on the gold cuffs.

* * *

It had been a good night as any to fall asleep the other night, last night. Instead, sleep was far from his mind and continued to stay far away as if to taunt him. Yami instead only caught bits and pieces of it that seemed to be too broken to give peaceful sleep. His sleep was fitful and something forgotten and ancient tormented him for a reason he seemed not to know. It was for this reason that Yami woke up late to the bright rays of the sun waltzing in to tell him it was time to greet the whole mess of a world with two arms in the air. He yawned loudly and when he finished he sat still on the hotel bed looking around the room in a sleepy daze. The vacation had only given him less rest and more inquietude than normal. The whole vacation had thus been pointless from the start, nothing had happened except for yesterday.

Yesterday some one must have thought it very funny to see his reaction to the mermaid, well, mer_boy_. Some god, or demon, must have thought it awfully funny to spite him where he stood and make a merboy appear just to complicate things for Yami. Yami could imagine the look of glee cross Kaiba's face as if seeing someone who looked just like you, only with a fish tail, was the best joke ever. He rubbed his forehead feeling a headache already approaching on heavy, thundering feet. Yami grumbled something and lay down again, closing his eyes to the brightness. It was as if seeing the flashes of blue ocean and amethyst eyes brought him great pain.

How long had he slept last night? He heard the rain pouring down again on the glass of the window and had tried to block out the minute noise that made sleeping so impossible. So, how much had he managed to drag out of the dark night? How long had he fought for it and how much had he won? His mind was still foggy with drowsiness and an overwhelming pain. Gods above, he had been drinking last night, hadn't he? When Kaiba and Jou were watching some entertainment at the performance hall, he had stolen away to drink. Yami could not remember what he had been thinking, but somehow he remembered the thin glass between his fingers and the weight of the wine swishing its way around and around as he commanded it. The last night had seemed so long ago and the last day even longer. Yami turned in the cocoon of sheets and blankets when flashes came crashing back. The wine, the drinking, and he saw Seto and Jou holding hands beneath the restaurant table, he could not see it but he knew of it very strongly. Yami could hear the splash of liquid, water or wine, and he felt fire down his throat that made him want to wretch it back up. It had been a strong alcohol. He could then see flashes of blue, his nightmare flashback, and all around him it had been cold. He could feel the ice in the water around him, the chill leaping up his back and digging in with supernatural relish, blue all around him and no breath to grab onto. There had been no life around to grab onto. Flashes and flashes of that blue, that endless blue and infinite cold came at him as if to attack. He could take no more of that suffocating and he could feel himself thrashing, the dream self or the real he could not tell. Drowning, his mind told him. His nightmare was of drowning away the life in him and the time he had been stuck in it he still could not remember. Yami shook the memory fragments of the dream away and found himself to be shivering already; his breath came in short shudders.

Blue, it had been. It had been the sort of blue that blotted out every other color until there was not a thing left other then the blue. It was maddening and it scared him. Yami could not stand that blue. All was that _cerulean_, that _indigo_ with splashes of light _blue_. It had been _azure_, and _sapphire_, and all those lovely names warped to an evil thing that swallowed all the little sympathy there was in the world to begin with.

Yami groaned again and got up to have breakfast. He stood on his feet and stared at the ground which then in one instant seemed alien to him. Last night had seemed so long ago, yesterday even longer. So, he didn't need to worry about it now when his stomach was growling. He could pay attention to his throbbing mind later.

Yami walked up to Kaiba and Jou's door, rapped loudly on the hard, painted wood before pausing. No sound returned.

"Already up!" Jou's effervescent voice called from the main part of the suite. Yami walked in still dressed in a large black t-shirt and boxers. He rubbed his eyes at the brightness.

There was coffee already made, and a breakfast tray awaited him as well. Seto Kaiba sat relaxing in the corner, sitting in a florally decorated chair while reading the newspaper like he always did. The font of the headlines was in Spanish, Yami was sure. At any rate, Yami was only too glad that neither asked about last night. Yami was not about to ask what happened either.

"We set the alarm last night in order to be up for Tulum," Kaiba explained suddenly as he put down his newspaper. He sipped the dark coffee quietly after speaking up.

"Tulum?" asked Yami curiously, willing his head to work.

"Yep! Old Mayan ruins." Jou explained happily.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And you'll be gone all day, again?"

"Yes, but you still need something to occupy your time. I can't bear thinking of watching TV for so long." Seto answered.

"Not to worry. I'll have something to do," Yami reassured the brown-haired man and sat down to eat.

"Oh?"

"Mermaid-hunting," his crimson eyes joked.

Seto glared at him, not joking; hard blue eyes drove through Yami's body like spears of ice and instantly chilled him to the bone with another unwanted recall of his nightmare. "…"

"I'll be hiking through the forests they've landscaped," Yami offered dryly, taking the chance of looking away from Kaiba's eyes with pleasure.

Seto nodded a bit unwillingly, but took the answer anyway. Anything was better than the retort of mermaid-hunting.

They left then, with Jou in his usual mood: happy, and Kaiba looking composed while still carrying the backpack and escorting his boyfriend out. Yami sighed feeling them gone and finished the breakfast Kaiba had brought up for him. He grabbed the other room card on the table and nearly left like that had he not just noticed he was still in his boxers. That was when he cursed and walked back into his room.

After changing into some leather and a black sleeveless shirt, Yami left with a brisk walk and tired crimson eyes. His stomach was full, at least. Now, Yami planned to check out the tropical forests he had mentioned to Kaiba, and he did so by starting off in the general direction. The first floor of the resort was filled with exotic plants or bright greens, and even brighter reds. Yami followed the colorful vegetation until he was on a drawn out form of a garden path a little ways away from the hubbub of contemporary life. It led into dense forests that blotted out the powerful sun so that the only light filtered through the thick canopy was eerily green. Leaves grew from branches, branches grew out from the trees, and all around Yami the essence of unspoiled wildlife left itself in clear view. A toucan squawked from a tree branch, a small monkey climbed nimbly over the thin brushwood that formed a web overhead. Yami found himself lost in all of it and too tired to point out how it was man-made, the animals placed there for tourists, and everything was monitored with modern care. It was a good illusion though, and he wanted to believe it wholeheartedly. The path turned into steps, the steps into a wooden bridge over a slowly moving stream, and later it turned back into the stone path that twisted like threads and wound itself through and through again in the forests.

As it turned out, Yami soon found himself staring at the turquoise ocean, too different from his dreams to have been water. It was though, as knowledge told him. Yami thought knowledge was in a way, the curse of mankind. It perched on his shoulder throughout the small hike in the forests, and it followed him now frustratingly. Now, it told him that there was no such thing as a merboy, certainly not one so much his mirror image, and Yami accused the voice of now being switched to common sense. Then, there was always his 'street smarts' that told him to bag what everyone else said and follow his heart.

His heart was perched daringly on the edge of a cliff.

From afar the cliff seemed like a normal hunk of gray rock, and from close-up it still was, by all means, a hunk of gray rock. But coming out of the shadows of the emerald shelter Yami had walked bravely out to see that the cliff was more alive than he first thought. It was teeming with life. The wall was covered in shells and bones down on some of the shelves, down in the sea he could see coral blooming from the rock, and fish swum around it in complete peace. It was curious that the sea held just as much life as the land as the forests of green. Kneeling forward, Yami leaned his head over the side of the cliff and felt the very air cool suddenly. The cliff wasn't very high up; it was actually rather low compared to what Yami had also come to think of as a 'cliff.' But looking from side to side Yami could see that he was surrounded on three ends by the ocean, and noticing this he immediately got up and left.

Back where the ring of soft white separated land from sea, Yami leapt off the side of the rock, expecting to feel hot sand underneath, and found himself skirting some particularly sharp rocks piled against the small cliff. He dodged skillfully past the danger, and found himself lying on another rock. This time he had fallen flat on his back, the sharp impact sent pain throughout his entire body as he grimaced. And that was how he laid now, on his back with his eyes closed to the sun that beamed blood red through his eyelids. Little difference his surroundings made to him, he told himself repeatedly, though he was baking underneath his black clothing. Yami lay still on the rock that was hot from the warmth of the sun, felt the crashing of the waves, and told himself that he did not just fall stubbornly to where he was now.

* * *

Yuugi knew immediately that something was amiss with the water dragon. It's eyes speared deep into his soul and told him that something was terribly wrong. Aquarius swam slowly, bitterly, and very much like the old hermits who preferred to keep to themselves. The blue dragon seemed pacing, it's eyes were blank, yet full all at the same time. Yuugi could only stare helplessly in his shock. Whatever had occurred yesterday between him and the dragon was over now it seemed. Maybe this was their nature.

But, no. Something screamed 'no' at Yuugi so hard that he realized his hands were gripping the rock door so hard that he could no longer feel them even as his hands shook.

Aquarius's eyes flashed from brown, to black, to a clear white, then to a lavender shade before immediately reverting back to the original shade of dark brown. The dragon continued swimming around hostilely, his tail flicked sharply from side to side without warning. The dragon changed direction just as soon as it picked a new one.

"Aquarius," Yuugi said to calm himself down. His voice seemed small in the dark cave inside the cliff. In truth, it did not feel so good to hear his own voice as it did to know that he still had one.

The dragon veered left in his direction, eyes trained on him. It's large eyes could almost see into his soul, and it twisted it just as soon as it saw him.

"Aquarius, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked it stubbornly, choosing to ignore the shouting going on inside him. Something was not right. Something was very wrong with Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" he yelled abruptly as the dragon charged him as it had yesterday. This time there was no friendliness behind it, and that left Yuugi very scared.

He dodged out of the way even as his mind didn't know which direction to throw himself in, left or right. He instinctively dodged right just as Aquarius rushed at him, the fins of the dragon scraped roughly against his skin.

Its fins were burning!

Yuugi's amethyst eyes were wide with a cross between realization, horror, and disbelief. He dodged left again as the dragon turned sharply, coming after him again.

"Aquarius!" Yuugi yelled in the water, now full of bubbles from the fast movements of each. Yuugi swam away as fast as he could. Aquarius left him and remained -suddenly calmed. The dragon swam for the surface now.

"Aquarius! No!" Yuugi screamed at the blue dragon, he felt his blood seeping through from his bleeding arm where the fins had cut and burned him. This was a sickness that killed a mermaid before years before. She had burned up, gone delirious, and died the very next day. The doctors were all baffled by the disease and how only one had gotten it. Aquarius could not have gotten that sickness.

The dragon swam for the shore right then, as Yuugi hesitated on what to do. Not the surface! Anything but the surface, he wanted to say. Now, there would be no one to hear him as the blue shape reached the rocks next to the cliff.

"Aquarius!" he yelled one last time, chasing after the dragon in mad pursuit. Yuugi didn't even realize he had broken through to the surface, so completely fixed on the dragon he now restrained in his arms.

When Yuugi looked up, he had seen the demonic red eyes from his dreams gaping at him. Aquarius must have too.

Yuugi froze. The bundle in his arms that was too hot to be healthy stopped thrashing so madly and instead gave only a flick of his tail. Yuugi took a while to register that he had dragged his tail through a bit of sand to reach the dark gray rock that was one of many around the cliff. Somehow, he had washed up in front of the one with a human seated on top of it.

"Aquarius, right?" Yami asked. Yami looked at the merboy's surprised expression which slowly turned from surprised to angry.

"The dragon," he managed to say. Yuugi wanted to curse Poseidon at how his voice seemed small and crushable. The human was evil, the human would ruin everything.

"Tell me your name," Yami commanded, sitting completely up now. Here was the same merboy from yesterday, the turquoise water all around them, and now a sea dragon by the name of Aquarius. The only thing missing was the merboy's own name.

Yuugi didn't answer immediately, too caught up in what had happened. He wanted to focus on the beauty of the large rocks with the waves meeting it, or the white sand that boasted purity, or even the green forest far behind. He did not want to keep looking at the human's red eyes.

"Help Aquarius," he forced himself to say. The dragon wiggled in his arms, it's eyes flashed purple again.

"Tell me your name." Yami asked again, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at the merboy. "You already know mine."

"Yuugi," the merboy answered softly with one short breath. He didn't know how Poseidon himself could rip that word from his mouth. But now the human knew even more about him. He was quickly becoming even more dangerous. Yuugi bit his lips.

"And how should I help your dragon?" Yami continued with his questions. His mind was now clearer than it had first been in the morning. Yami stared at the blue dragon. It's eyes stared back at him, it's fins bristling. Yami could have sworn the creature was glaring at him, that or smiling wickedly from how the eyes were almond-shaped.

"Aquarius is sick! He'll die if you don't help!" Yuugi cried from his spot on the beach floor. His tail hit the sand under the water in desperation. "You've got to understand!"

Now Yami was interested. He could have thought up a million things to say right then, how it was all impossible to begin to comprehend, not to mention understand completely. Instead Yami reached a hand out to the merboy's wound on his shoulder, then impulsively to feel the dragon's forehead even as it thrashed wildly in the merboy's arms.

Yuugi froze at the human's touch, wanting to flinch yet not able to.

"It's fever," Yami stated simply. He stood up from the rock, holding his back. Yami stared at the panicked merboy, Yuugi, beneath him from his new perspective. It looked very pitiful to him.

"I'll get something to help." He said simply again. Yami didn't feel like adding on any extra words for the sake of the merboy. It would keep his smart-mouth at bay. Now he simply needed to tend to the reason why he was now heading back to the resort all because a merboy had begged him to.

Yuugi wondered why he had begged.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, I'm first off very sorry that this chapter had taken so long to write. Mainly it's because this chapter is basically twice as long as all the rest, had another meeting between Yami and Yuugi, and was just damn difficult to get out. I'm very sorry also, for the fact that this was all planned, and the three weeks of not updating was solely for writing. It probably isn't even all that good either. But there's definitely more hinting, more STUFF, and just more content that had to be there. There's also a new heading, definitely more sarcastic.

In any case, I hope I'm forgiven.

If not then I can always say that school was in my way, it still is. Currently, we're doing a lot of course selection stuff for high school, and other fun stuff while still finishing homework and projects. I also hope I'm forgiven for the badness of certain parts that were speed-typed, not planned out, and how I didn't collect notes to build up this chapter. I'm just tired now.

In any case, I've finally finished the twelfth chapter; it's twice as long since I owe it to you readers.

Here are the review replies: (Thanks to all who reviewed! You are the people that keep me writing! And thanks to readers too!)

**LuvngYAMI:** Well, you've certainly hit the nail on the head! There will definitely be twists along the way, unexpected or expected, I hope you enjoy the trip!

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** True, true. Thank you very much for your wonderful review. I know the plot is slow, but it will all be for the better later on. There will be more chapters, and a sequel is being thought over. I'm not going to say a peep about the Prince either. I'm really not supposed to. Happy reading!

**LadywolfTerri: **Well! Here you go! I can't wait to see if anyone ever guesses ahead. Having someone actually trying is really a compliment to me. Please, by all means, predict!

**Carmen-Nemrac:** Thanks! I'm really glad that you like how the relationship is slow. I know exactly what you mean about some characters falling in love too fast. You can see the seeds of a relationship, but the two don't like each other just yet. You'll have to stick around for that!

**Shy:** Thank you very much. I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter, I still hope you enjoyed it!

**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only:** Wow! I fit into the category of good-fanfiction! Thank you very much. Yami did find out Yuugi's name, and the story will definitely be long. I'm glad you like it!

**Dark Raven, Hiei's girl:** Well, now 167! It's all thanks to the Readers and Reviewers. I put in a bit more hinting, but real fluff won't be in there for a while yet. I've yet to go into detail about the prince and it will remain that way until the right time. Still, I hope you continue reading.

**hikarinotenshi15:** Really? I'm on your favorites! Wow! Thank you very much. Here's the update! I'm just sorry it took so long!

**DemonSurfer:** Yeah, the characters really have a strong role. Heck, I could write a story only about the characters and have little to no plot. So in a way the characters are more important than the plot. Anyway, now that I've thoroughly confused myself, I'd like to comment that I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh for ages. It's all because of the new season. I won't be tuning in until the Egyptian Arc. I'm glad you like the fic. Also, Marik and Malik will definitely be reappearing. Both are essential to the plot! So, maybe characters and plot go hand in hand? Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Easkyla:** Thanks. It feels good to an author that what they've written is effective. Also, Aquarius is also essential to the plot. So, yes, they'll be more!

**Esther'nEra-guardians-ofChaos:** Thanks!

**Hikari's-dark-side-: **Really? You'll actually write it? Thank you so much! I can hardly imagine how cute it would actually be! I really hope you stick around for all of this long fic too! They'll probably quit the 'disliking' soon, but my soon is sort of off. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Yana5: **A lot of things.

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover:** No, I'm actually quite slow. You are welcome to put me on author alert, as I do to nearly every author I read from, since it's just easier than having to check. I'm sorry for taking such a long time, but I hope you enjoy!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel:** Yep, you're the first yet again, and yep, you'll probably BE the first for a while. Thanks for the awesome review. Is it possible for a writer to cash in Kudos won for the actual Kudos bar? I'm sort of hungry, but against getting a midnight snack. Anyway, I'm very fond of the Japanese names, who could ever name their kid Duke Devlin? (Excluding anyone who works for 4kids entertainment.) Yami and Yuugi's relationship will certainly grow, it will be slow as you've said, but I can assure you that it will grow into true love. (I'm a sappy person actually.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lady Shinigami:** Wow! You've e-mailed me your review? That's wonderful! I'm familiar with pop-up blocks as I commonly use Yahoo Music. Now I can't since Mozilla Firefox blocks it and I don't want to use Netscape. Anyway, I'm well aware of how it feels to miss chapters for other reasons. I spent President's Day reading this manga from Aku-tenshi about a student-teacher relationship, of course, shounen-ai. I polished off ten volumes in a day and continued to read two volumes of Bokura no Oukoku the next day. So I've been reading like crazy. I also know this one MSN group that has scanlations of 200-some chapters of Naruto. I was in a happy-fit for weeks. (And this other group has 9 volumes of FMA!) Well, you sound awfully ticked off over the voices. I had to get used to Roy's, Hugh's was tolerable, and Scar's was just awful. I can really understand. However, Lust's voice is probably one of the best. It just FITS her. It's nice to know you did research on all the Sailor Moon anime. I used to watch it when I was like, eight. Anyway, at least Disney has respect for the homosexuality thing what with Gay and Lesbian Parades and all. And you can't honestly watch Lilo and Stitch without saying there's something going on between the two aliens that were first after Stitch. And in The Fox and the Hound, Copper and Todd seemed much more than just friends. Yeah, Disney is cool. You continue to amuse me with your tales of your sister. See, I'm usually known for spoiling to a friend of mine, and having her walk away, hands covering her ears, singing "LALALALALA!" at the top of her lungs. And boy, she has LUNGS. And the Martian Queen, who would have been her parents? Would there be any gay martians? We're creating an alien race here! Also, onto the topic of the fanfiction: I'm glad you like it! Trust me, I KNOW how difficult it is to have to read this slow relationship and want to smack me for it being so slow, but once it's sparked there'll be a huge fire of love and more love. Yes, I like sap too. But I love plausible sap. Good comments on Seto too, although I'm not sure he would do that being all distrusting towards Yami and knowing how to handle money. I don't think he could live knowing he might waste billions of dollars on hunting mermaids. I'm sorry for the huge block of text…but I'm currently too lazy to hit the 'enter' key.

Woot! My longest chapter ever! Please tell me if I've made any silly grammatical or spelling mistakes. Also, please read and review!


	13. Sure Suicide and the Breeze

1**Title:** Water Love

**Writer:** Angela (O.S. Acious) The pen name has been changed. Gasp!

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy. This is an Alternate Universe fic.

**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe.

**Spoilers:** None (because it is an AU.)

**Warnings:** Guys who like other guys, a slow plot, a slow romance, my bad potty mouth induced from the environment I'm in, and cute little merboys who are hormonal and also have pet water dragons that their parent doesn't know about.

**Pairings:** YY/Y S/J B/R M/M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and neither do I own Tylenol.

**Summary:** Yuugi is the ever curious merboy with an ill-fated arranged marriage to some unknown son of an ocean kingdom. Yami is a human deathly afraid of sea water. How could these two have possibly fallen in love? This is a love story crossing land and sea, proving that love indeed knows no boundaries.

Let's begin now...

**

* * *

**

By the time he had managed to explain to Room Service that he was allergic to the chemicals in pill forms of medication, the person on the other end was very, _very _skeptic. Finding the words and pulling excuses from the air, Yami had been able to fabricate a story of his instant sickness from who-knows-what, that he was all right, did not need a doctor, and could only take liquid medication. The receptionist on the other side could be heard pausing, because silence _could_ be heard, and when she was back on she asked him promptly how old he was. Indignantly Yami lied, "Eighteen."

_Ninguna maravilla._

Quickly, Yami translated that as "No wonder," took a slight huff of breath and hissed under his breath, insulted. The woman returned to reply telling him that they would send someone up with fever medicine immediately, and with that Yami put down the phone on his nightstand, flopped down on his bed, already made, and sighed.

Well, _that_ had been draining, Yami thought. Yuugi had better be thankful that he had gone through the trouble of actually planning far enough ahead to know that the dragon would choke on pills. _Aquarius_, he corrected himself.

It wasn't much later when the doorbell rang, irritating him greatly as he stalked to the door. Yami opened the door with a forceful twist of the knob to find a Mexican man, in hotel uniform, largely built, with squinted eyes and strong jaws standing holding out a rectangular box of Children's Tylenol. It was a comical sight to say the least.

"Thank you, _amigo_," Yami hurriedly offered and snatched the box from the man's hands.

"You're welcome _señor_," the Mexican replied, startled as he stared at Yami.

Yami blinked his crimson eyes, once, twice, three times before coughing loudly and smothering them with a hand while he used the other, still holding the medicine, to shut the door on the man well before he remembered the medicine was for fever.

* * *

Another semi-circle around the large rock cliff and Yuugi had successfully bored himself completely while fretting about his pet. He was so bored that he had quickly become scatter-brained and guilty over how Aquarius was so sick, but he could only bring himself to ponder over _humans_. It didn't matter that his entire kingdom counted on him to be married and not get carried away with his own life. Or if it did, then it didn't since he was very much having his own _life_ as he tried to nurse Aquarius and wonder about the people who had legs where he had a tail. 

The breezes flew by him and he paid them no mind, only to see that the breeze came from sea in the day, and with a shocked recognition, that the breeze came from land at night. Like the two were connected or something.

No, that couldn't be right because Aquarius was throwing a sick fit, writhing its blue snake-like body around and sending sprays of water to mingle with the breeze.

Yuugi had abandoned petting the dragon, soothing the dragon, and realized more and more with every passing minute that the only thing he could do for Aquarius was to wait for his human, Yami. That thought itself was damaging for the merboy to even consider, but consider it he did as he swam. Swam back and forth between both sides of the diminutive cliff with zero resolve and yet he swam. Dozens of worries made themselves known. There were things like "what if he never comes back?" or "what if someone finds out?" or even "what if Aquarius got better because he helped?" Yuugi knew very well that he, and perhaps his kingdom, would be in dept to some 'vacationing' Yami and that Yuugi would have placed all his people in jeopardy. Even if his people only wished for him to marry for their own sake, Yuugi could not wrestle with how disappointed they would be in him. Everything mattered. The opinions of his own father, down to a merchild born this very day mattered.

He swam. He repeated. He did absolutely nothing and from this action of naught he was doing everything he needed to change life such as it was for merfolk everywhere. It was pure _insanity_. Yuugi felt like banging his head against the rock walls hoping for sense to break through so that he could break _out_. Thinking it over, he found that even his own thoughts were not right. They made no sense! _Pure insanity_ –shouldn't he be more afraid than worried? Yuugi found himself thinking like a mad man, and that was fitting because the situation felt so _desperate_. Every single second he stayed put was a tightening around his neck -the poor little mermaid who choked herself to death by getting caught in burivalia: Two weeks ago, Society Report 2819- and a growing sensation of suffocating. Poseidon, had it been a tragic accident or suicide? Could he leave Aquarius and just swim away, hope that the dragon got better, and live life back in the castle? Yuugi looked at the writhing dragon with horror in his eyes. _The castle is nothing compared._

If he didn't wait, if he didn't bow before even one human he would have to deal with possible solitude for the rest of his long, long life. Where had he been without Aquarius? And he determined that no matter how 'depressing' that may seem to wait helplessly, it was much better than morbid solitude that he knew for a fact that he could not handle. Staying and welcoming the knots gathering at the base of his neck with sick dread and greater understanding, Yuugi decided: Society Case 2819 was a sure suicide.

* * *

Yami found himself buffeted by insecurities. The mere aspect of seeing the merboy, Yuugi, again brought forth torrents of worrisome ponderings, ceaseless confusion, and the torrents of theories as to why there were _torrents_ to begin with. 

Yami was nearly an expert in 'what should be' since he had probably broken half the rules stated. Seeing a mythical being while, at least seemingly, being in the right mind was surely one of them. Everything that happened from that point on, Yami decided, was uncharted territory.

Should that not be excuse enough for everything he felt or thought of?

Uncharted territory just made the whole ordeal more and more difficult with every passing millisecond. Yami was always aware of his black sleeveless shirt and the black leather pants –the usual and he let it pass at that. Uncharted territory, unexplored possibilities, that something so 'wonderful' was happening to _him_ of all misfortunate people, was what made Yami notice how the loss of sleeves showed his too-white shoulders that were tanning before his eyes. _Symbolism?_ Yami eyed them with a sideways look of fascination as he walked.

And this was, truly, where the trouble was. His pants stuck too close to his legs –the usual tight-tight-slick feel of leather, smooth, was now…deeply disturbing. Yami questioned every part about him (he had never thought about _himself_ so completely) and wrapped his slim fingers around the medicine tightly. Like it was a lifeline that went arrow-straight to where he was going and gave him a passable 'why.'

Here the trouble ballooned back up as if inflated by his own uncertainty. He had absolutely no 'how.'

Walk or run?

The question itself had a heck load of meaning, the figurative fork in the road, and answering it would determine _things_ for Yami. _Important_ things.

Like, should he walk, Yami could see a nearly disgusting sense of flowing ease and relaxation. Gods, Kaiba would be _proud_ and that perhaps could explain the disgust. Walk like through all this he was on a vacation. Like, should he walk, the expression on Yuugi's face. His own hair, tame despite the pounding waves would flop to the side as the merboy's head would turn to greet him. A 'this-is-_urgent_' look in his eyes.

Eyes! His eyes were- they were indescribable. They were amethyst in color and luster like the hard stone, soft like the violet petal, and, beyond all, they burned with an intensity that did not startle –but amaze. And was that it? That a mythical creature amazed him was perfectly acceptable even without going into the 'uncharted territory' excuse.

Reason –it was a reason, not an excuse.

Run.

Yami felt his footfalls across the sand with more force as the thought of slight speed worked its way out.

That would confirm _everything_. Yami would finally be giving a straight answer to some unheard of question. And Seto would still be _proud_. The corner of Yami's lips tugged to show how the thought annoyed him. Now, he was walking –though fast- but was extremely stiff about it, like moving at all was a battle.

_Run!__ Yuugi needs the medicine, and it would make him_ happy, he thought persistently. Not him in action though, he still didn't run.

He didn't walk, he didn't run, he'd hardly ever done anything important before. If he had run before, Yami knew that it would be _away_.

Confirm what? Run to prove that he cared about whether or not Yuugi would be happy? He tried to convince himself that it was only because of the horrible guilt should anything unfortunate happen to the water dragon. Aquarius, Yami corrected again knowing that how he could not even use the name of the dragon was not helping his method of convincing.

Yami could see the merboy's face, his smile.

Amazing like the amethyst and soft like the flowers he had never seen! _He'd never seen. Gods, that this world may be mythical to him._

Yami removed his shoes and ran fast, pounding and energetic.

* * *

Yuugi saw the human finally, his hair first in the breeze that flowed from the ocean to the land. 

Straight to urgent matters, "Have you got the medicine? Where is it!" Yuugi beckoned with his hands as he swam over with a single vigorous wave of his tail that pushed him over to the direction that Yami was running to. Aquarius was submerged to Yuugi's right, swimming around in broken and twisting circles.

The human in question put his hands to his knees, one to one knee at least, as his other hand held out a little rectangular box for Yuugi to see. Yuugi saw the box, a large grin set upon his face. The droplets of water ran rivulets down from his sopping wet hair.

Through his breathlessness Yami saw them as tears of gratification and he exhaled loudly. Relief ran through him as he came as close as he dared to the water. It was close enough that Yuugi could snatch the offered box.

"Come on, what is this? A joke?" Yuugi asked. Yami nearly winced at the tone. He took the box back with his good reach and opened the lid to reveal a bottle with red colored liquid inside.

"_This_," Yami began, still seeming to catch his breath with his effective pause, "is the medicine." With that, he shook the bottle pointedly. "He might need to take two doses, just in case," Yami offered as he pulled off a small cup on the lid, tore apart the plastic seal and pressed on the lid and uncapped the bottle.

Yuugi watched intently, still urgent since his eyes slipped from the medicine being prepared to the dragon.

Yami poured the liquid medicine to a small line on the cup and held it out to Yuugi. "Make him drink this," Yami directed. With a hurried nod, Yuugi took the offered container, held it gingerly up in the air as he grabbed a hold of Aquarius's hot fins and tried to pull the dragon above water.

Yami turned away seeing the water droplets take flight from the thrashing.

"Aquarius, Aquarius!" Yuugi's voice sounded in the background.

Yami closed his eyes as well.

When he opened them again, blinking a fair number of time, the color around him came back into the focus and he saw Yuugi with the dragon in his lap. Quickly, Yami took back the now empty cup and refilled it. This time, there was less thrashing (Yami could not fathom why –cherry flavored was _foul_.) In a blink of his startled crimson eyes the medicine was gone and the merboy sighed heavily.

"Thank you," Yuugi mumbled. Yuugi didn't want to...give too much. Move around too much and it would be like sure suicide. He kept his head low from a sense of owed embarrassment not knowing how much Yami wanted to see his eyes.

There was a change somewhere with the breeze from sea to land. One from land to sea came randomly.

Guarded, Yami found the words (rather like fabricating stories to certain receptionists) and spoke, "It's…no problem." Well guarded because no one heard the note that wanted to come out. 'But." It's no problem _but._

_Nope! Never wanted to see the eyes that were stranger than mine, soft with a hard color. Smiling._

Both person's hair fluttered in the breeze, Yami biting his lip because Yuugi couldn't see. Aquarius though, sensible when healthy, broke the silence and reign of the whistling breeze with a spray of water aimed at Yami.

* * *

**A/N: **All right, I admit it, I was completely guilted into writing this chapter (196! Buzzah!). In truth, I had absolutely zero inspiration since this chapter really had very little meaning at first. Yami gets medicine, right? So I had to come up with more interesting dynamics. To be honest, I don't like it. (Tylenol? _What_!) Then again, I haven't liked a single chapter so far. Maybe the last one, it was uber-long and really forced me to be satisfied with it. 

I'm SORRY. Hear that? I'm really, really guilty/sorry for taking so uberly-major LONG. And not only that, the chapter _stinks_.

I ask humbly for forgiveness. I like to be alive to finish the series, please. (Yeah, I'm aware of my lack of other characters this chapter. No Mai, Seto, or Jou!)

Gah, here goes my rant on reasons why I took so long. First, Fullmetal Alchemist. I point fingers at my friend who had the (decency) wickedness to lend me all 51 episodes. This started my obsession.

Secondly, there was school. Of all things, right? Well, it stinks to have projects worth 200 points in two classes. Yep, and I'm not even going to come up with a better word than 'stinks.'

Now though, school is over. I'm out of excuses. How about, 'the new fandom irked me'?

I see Seto/Yami, Seto/Jou as main pairings (I'm sorry, the pairing is fine, just not my absolute favorite), amateur writing (no, not like mine, but like ' i cant captidalze or sp3ll or use putusation' yes). And my yami/hikari is now yami/omote. While that is more accurate, it adds this feeling that I no longer belong to the fandom. So, I tried to procrastinate in anyway possible.

The next chapter will be better. Heck, the entire story will get better just as soon as I get it through my head that I should update.

Again, please, **flame** me all you want on how long I took. I also need a lot of constructive criticism since I've gotten so out of touch with the fandom and the characters.

Totally different feel now? You don't like how each character is portrayed? Too this? Too that?

Please, comment/review/etc.

What's more, **if you notice silly typos, grammatical taboo, let me know! **

And sorry again for lateness and poor quality!

Review replies:

**SilverWing147: **A lot of this chapter was written because of you. I haven't updated in ages and POOF a review! So, I was really guilty and wrote. Keep in mind, people who hate this chapter all have you to blame. (Slightly kidding.) Thanks for reviewing though!

**Lady Samurai: **Dear, you reviewed chapter one. Ryou is in the fourth and will hopefully reappear within the next two chapters.

**edwardelricsgfHikari: **Yeah, it took ages. xX;

**Anime Crazed: **Wow! I'm glad that you reviewed and liked this fanfiction! What's more, you care about what happens next! Yes, apparently Tylenol works on dragons. I'll go work on a logical explanation for this later. Thanks!

**citrus luver: **You ask very meaningful questions. Sadly, I can't answer them all. The mysterious prince of Atlantis, is, very much, a mystery and even if he is there only to scare Yuugi, he has a very important role. Can't answer questions for the sake of my surprise twisting ending. Speaking of twists, don't make any expectations of any sort. As the author here, I have the right to change the plot at any point should I choose. Seto has a reason for the mermaid-hunting thing. So does Yami and his fear of water. (Look! Aquarius is going to splash him and thus set him up for an explanation!) Yes, things are all (or at least I'm trying for them to be) interweaved. Did you read this all in one sitting! You poor, poor thing. Thanks for reviewing so nicely! I'm glad you think so highly of my mermaid-Yuugi fanfiction!

**Rikainiel: **You're slow with reviewing? Don't worry, I'm much slower with updating. (Slightly shameless about it too.) Thanks for being supportive! (Yeah, my style is still changing every day.) Glad you find this cute! (It's to make the angst easier to take-er Whoops!- spoiler warning for angst here!) Thank you very much!

**Shire: **Thanks! (Not soon, but apparently you can't win it all.)

**Easkyla: **The first time you were replied to! Gosh, you ask such nice things! (Can't answer about Yami though, sorry.) Is this perhaps the second time? Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08: **Where did Aquarius get his fever? Oh-ho-ho (creepy Santa Clause laugh!) _That_ is the right question! It plays an integral part in the plot I have set up. You're right to wonder! Gosh, thanks so much for everything! (Dedicating something to me, reviewing so much, everything!)

**Happy Dragon: **You are an absolute _fiend_!Not only that, but you make me insanely _happy._ You read so deep and I feel rather…not worthy of this! You reread the _whole_ thing! Gosh, I'm just experimenting. I wait a month before I feel like writing. Then I write a page and feel uninspired again! Beautifully done? Trust me, the review was a better work of art! I've actually been doing that for characters too. If I feel like they'll act that way, they will. Yuugi though, I like to find him more shy than curious. Royal and good at being prudent. From this review, I've been thinking more of characters and have found something that both of the characters will share in this fanfiction. I'm going to try to not write it plainly (though writing how-to s always tell you not to imply) and hope that readers catch it later on.

You make me _happy_! As in, I talked to all my friends (none of which who are even in the fandom) and basically said "look! Someone really LOVES my writing!" (Gush, gush, gush.)

So you don't want spoiler answers? Darn, you earned them.

"_He hates water in WL and he's going in after him. My God."_

Love me forever, you say? (I'm so evil!) I'll…keep that in mind. :D

Gosh, then I get to the e-mail! Here, I owe you a big apology. I just blanked. WL wha?

Then you have the love me for all 'eternity' part. I'm keeping that in mind too!

(And as for the questions on Seto and Jou, well, it matters and it doesn't matter and it does again. There. I assure you yet again, _everything_ will be addressed.) Now though, I'm a little iffy about a sequel since if there is a sequel (semi-spoilery) it would be angst, angst, and more angst.

So, glad you liked it so much (love for eternity, hm…) and I hope you liked this quickly sewn together chapter to! (No, you're not obligated to like the chapter. Nothing happened. Aquarius gets some Tylenol. Heh.)

**DojomistressAmbyChan: **Thanks for your great review! It's nice to know that my poorly done descriptions matter to someone. Yay! I'm loved! More on the writing of characters (as you've addressed) I'm not mad at all. Overjoyed in fact! (Heck, I'd love to read a _flame_!) Anyway, Anzu will be in this. Yes, she has a rather large role. Not like 'Seto' large or 'Jou' large but more of a catalyst and a driving force. No, I've gotten used to female characters. I don't hate a single one, though it'll be a pity once I introduce her only to get people who don't support her role. Anyway, Mokuba and Shizuka are both the siblings of Seto and Jou, respectively, but neither is lucky enough to go to Mexico. Hah, tough luck for them. (I'm evil, I swear.)

As for Aquarius: Fever in water? Have I ever specified that? Moreover, Aquarius playing Cupid? The description wouldn't be half wrong! ;D

**luvingYAMI: **No pressure! You must be joking. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You say that a friend of yours recommended it? Tell your friend that a certain author on the web owes her chocolate chip cookies. Gah, you make me more guilty. Gifted writer? You like my work? I should put more effort into it then…

Thanks again!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Yet again, I'm insanely sorry about how slow I've gotten. I surrender! The chapter is out and I'm going to write the next one! Yes'm, I am! (Thanks!)

**Rose: **Thanks!

**Lady Shinigami: **You and Happy Dragon both make me happy. (And you helped get me into FMA too, that's why you had to wait so long!) Yeah. I'm still addicted to FMA. You're a lucky poo, you know? Car? Money? Both nouns I have naught! weeps (Oh, and I'm not being compassionate about your sickness since I doubt that you still have it. That just makes you more of a lucky poo.) As for Naruto anime, a friend of mine's brother has it but he's a real jerk. (Older brother, and he constantly wrecks my friend's homework.) Ah! Sailor Moon (I wasn't able to wake up early at the time) and Disney! (I'm starting to be really disappointed with Disney.)

Oh, I agree wholeheartedly on your point. I await 2008 eagerly.

Thanks for your points on my writing! I tend to think of it as 'my dialogue sucks' as opposed to 'my not dialogue isn't so bad' so that was really nice to hear! Hm, so good that despite a slow relationship you would read it? Gosh, now you just made me _have_ to throw in some Denial!Yami. Now you're an evil poo. LOOK! YAMI HELPED THE DRAGON! (For you. Actually, for the sake of the plot but saying that it's for you is nicer. :D)

Thanks the lucky/evil poo that makes this not-self-confident author happy! (And self-confident/slightly)

**Tayko: **It's not soon, but it's finally done. Thanks!

(I should feel bad that half the chapter is an author note.)

**Carmen-Nemrac:** Thanks!

**leighc for shy:** Thanks very much! I'm glad that you still like the story.

**Chelley Angel: **Well, it's not soon but heh. _shrugs _Yes, if only Seto knew! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: **Thanks!

**Dark Raven.Hiei's girl: **Thanks!

**Yana5: **Yes, everyone likes Yami. (Sort of joking here.)

**ladywolfTerri:** Gosh, thanks for the effort to guess ahead! (Several people have been coming up with a few different things.) I'm glad you like Yami's dream. I had hell trying to get it worded just right. Thanks!

**DemonSurfer:** Well, I wanted to break out of the 'Yami is a heartless bastard' mood (and I made logical reasons too!) I believe we're in the DOOM arc but I haven't watched a single episode of it yet. (Frankly I don't want to.) Anyway, thanks for the candy! (And the nice review.)

**Yami Yuugi:** Gosh, thanks for liking all those points! The Yuugi-in-his-room scene took ages, and the conflict bothered me constantly. It's good to know that someone liked all the conflict! (And here's even more of it!) Favorite authors! Gosh, I'm unworthy. Thanks so much!

**rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: **Yes, you're the first to review this time. Gosh, I'm talented? I personally don't see it. I spew a lot of crap, get a National award and suddenly I'm talented. Yeah, the National award part is true though really…funny. Anyway, gosh, thanks so much!

Thank you to all readers and reviewers! I couldn't have gotten this far without you! (Yes, you!) I'll try and be quicker about updates, but no guarantees. Also, would anyone be terribly against slashing out individual replies? It's rather embarrassing to have half the chapter be author notes and review replies.


End file.
